totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas na zimną pizzę Grandiosa - narodowy norweski posiłek
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 3 Informacje: *Wyzwanie pojawi się w piątek około 16. *Dodatkowo w czwartek drużyny zostaną zmodyfikowane oraz ich kapitanowie wylosują pewne rzeczy potrzebne do zadania. :) Pociąg: Luksusowa pierwsza klasa (ekipa+Slayerzy) Po męczącym dniu dość długo nie chciał wychodzić z ocieplanego łóżka. Skandynawia nie prezentowała się na zbyt ciepłe miejsce do odwiedzin. Nie mogąc jednak zasnąć leżał na wpół przytomny czasami zerkając zza pociągowe okno. '' '''Brian:' Widoki muszę przyznać mają tutaj piękne. Góry jak i świerkowe lasy wyglądały przepięknie o tej porze roku. Lekko oprószone śniegiem i pozostawione same sobie, bez ingerencji człowieka. Brian: 'Znowu też nie pojawiłem się na ceremonii i mogę tylko snuć domysły. ''Ziewnął nieco się wyciągając. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i tak kilka razy nie mogąc się porządnie ułożyć. '''Brian: Ciekawe też jak się miewa Rhys. *powiedział do siebie* Melissa i ja wyglądaliśmy jeszcze, ale on? Wylądować na wózku tak szybko. Oby dożył do końca. Na takich złych nie wyglądają. Spoglądał nieco w sufit lekko przykrywając się końcówką kołdry. Widać było lekkie zaczerwienienia na jego policzkach. Brian: 'Trochę mu zazdroszczę. Tak wiele osób go pewnie teraz nienawidzi i będzie szukało zemsty. Jak ja bym chciał, żeby ktoś i mi powyprażał. Albo gdyby to hasło byłe złe. W końcu ja byłem tym co je podał. Ależ by potem spoglądali na mnie zawistnym wzrokiem. ''Całkiem się zakrył nie chcąc jeszcze opuszczać swojego przedziału i zajął się swoimi dalszymi przemyśleniami. Długo to nie trwało i w końcu wygramolił się z łóżka. Ziewnął i sięgnął do komody po swoje ubrania. Słyszał nieco wcześniej jak ktoś już przechodził kilka razy. Pewnie od rana ktoś musiał zajmować się Rhysem. Chwilę się zastanawiał czy powinien do niego pójść. Szybko jednak zrezygnował. Na pewno chciałby mieć teraz spokój i ciszę. Ruszył więc w stronę łazienek. ... W innej części wagonu przebywał, a właściwie spał najbardziej poszkodowany poprzedniego wyzwania. Rhys leżał na ostatniej kanapie w wagonie, w odgrodzonej jego części. Prawdopodobnie odsypiał jeszcze efekty poprzedniego dnia. Jego grymas podczas snu mógł wskazywać, że do tej pory przeżywa wcześniejsze wydarzenia, niekoniecznie podczas zdrowego i spokojnego snu. Melissa mogła wreszcie chwilę się odprężyć po zakończonym wyzwaniu. Znalazła wiele paczek dla swojej drużyny, ale jednak jej szczęście skierowało ją do dwóch trapów. Nie była pewna czy bardziej bolały ją nogi od ciągłego biegania, czy była bardziej głodna, czy może bardziej potrzebowała kąpieli. Postanowiła jednak, że zanim dokona wyboru znajdzie swój przedział. Gdy tylko weszła do wagonu zauważyła przedział z nieprzytomnym Rhysem. Przystanęła gwałtownie. Zastanawiała się co, albo kogo musiał spotkać na swojej drodze w trakcie poszukiwań, by skończyć w takim stanie. W dodatku to, co mówiła prowadząca gdy go odprowadziła było mocno niepokojące. Jego sen był raczej niespokojny, co dość zmartwiło dziewczynę, był członkiem jej drużyny, który również w dużym stopni przyłożył się do ich sukcesu, a i miała wcześniej okazję z nim porozmawiać. Melissa postanowiła sprawdzić czy może mu jakoś pomóc. '' ''Powoli otworzyła drzwi do przedziału i podeszła do kanapy na której leżał. 'Melissa: '''Rhys? Rhyys? *starała się go obudzić mówiąc wyraźnie, ale nie podnosząc nadmiernie głosu* ''Chłopak gwałtownie przebudził się ze snu otwierając oczy, co mogło lekko przestraszyć dziewczynę. Jego wzrok mówił wiele, ale najbardziej chyba zadawał sobie pytanie: Gdzie ja jestem? Wydawał się zupełnie inny niż dotychczas, był bardziej... niepewny siebie? Spojrzał na Melissę jakby błagalnym wzrokiem, niczym przerażone dziecko... Melissa spodziewała się, że po tak niespokojnym śnie chłopak może doznać szoku lub gwałtownie się obudzić. 'Melissa: '''Hej, hej spokojnie, to tylko ja, już dobrze *mówiła do chłopaka uspokajającym tonem* Jesteśmy w pociągu do kolejnej lokacji. Zadanie się skończyło, wygraliśmy, a teraz znajdujemy się w twoim przedziale. Przyszłam sprawdzić czy mogę Ci jakoś pomóc. ''Rhys zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie, za oknem dostrzegł krajobraz gór oraz świerkowych lasów pokrytych cienką warstwą śniegu. Chwilowo nie miał siły by przypominać sobie co działo się ostatnio, bolała go głowa oraz reszta organów wewnętrznych. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę, jej zatroskana twarz wręcz oślepiła nieśmiałością chłopaka, była tak blisko, jej intencje były szczere... Rhys spuścił głowę w dół i walnął wielkiego buraka. '''Rhys: Dz-dzięki. *mruknął, głos nadal lekko mu drgał* Melissa... m-mogłabyś przynieść mi wody? *dodał pytającym lecz wycofanym tonem* Melissa: 'Jasne, już się robi *chciała zapytać czy nie potrzebuje czegoś więcej, ale zrezygnowała z tej myśli, widziała że był dość roztrzęsiony, a nie chciała zbytnio go męczyć* ''Tak więc Hiszpanka skierowała się w poszukiwaniu kuchni. W tym czasie chłopak starał się przypomnieć sobie co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Jego próby były jednak daremne, ostatnie co pamiętał to spotkanie z Jurgitą w Węglowni, a potem nic... ''Rhys: *trzyma się za głowę* Ugh... nie czuję się najlepiej. Co się wczoraj wydarzyło...? '' Melissa wróciła do przedziału ze szklanką wody i jedną z kilku poduszek, które zabrała ze swojego przedziału. Podłożyła ją chłopakowi tak, by mógł wygodnie usiąść i się napić. '''Melissa: Proszę *wręczyła chłopakowi szklankę wody* Chłopak bez słowa wziął szklankę od dziewczyny i ochoczo zaczął pić..., a może nie bez słowa? Rhys: 'Dzięki... *mruknął* '''Melissa: '''Nie ma sprawy *na jej twarzy na chwilę pojawił się cień uśmiechu* Emmm, byłeś w dość beznadziejnym stanie, gdy Cię do nas przyprowadzili, pod kroplówką i tak dalej....co....co Ci się stało *zapytała po chwili niepewności* jeśli można spytać *dodała na koniec już trochę ciszej* ''No właśnie, co mu się stało? Sam chciałby wiedzieć... '''Rhys: Oh. *mruknął zwracając się w stronę okna* Sam... sam chciałbym wiedzieć. *odparł spoglądając zakłopotany na dziewczynę* Chłopak próbował się podnieść, ale przy mocniejszej próbie przeciągnięcia się jęknął cicho z bólu. '' '''Melissa: '''Heej spokojnie, nie ma potrzeby żebyś się forsował, jesteśmy po zadaniu i wygląda na to, że minie go jeszcze trochę zanim w ogóle ruszymy *podeszła bliżej w razie gdyby musiała go zmusić by wrócił do odpoczynku* Nie pamiętasz, hę? Szczerze, to wyglądałeś na dość poobijanego, w zasadzie to byłeś nawet przez chwilę w szpitalu...*zamyśliła się, nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, co robiły pozostali zawodnicy w trakcie zadania* '''Rhys:' Szpital... *mruknął pod nosem, jakby coś zaczęło mu świtać, ale ponownie rozbolała go głowa* Ahhss. *syknął* Nastała krępująca cisza. Została jednak ona w porę przerwana przez Melissą. Z zamyślenia bowiem wyrwał ją "syk" Rhysa. '' '''Melissa: '''Powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć, na pewno nie trzeba Ci czegoś jeszcze? ''Chłopak zastanawiał się chwilę po czym pokręcić przecząco głową. Sytuacja w której był zdany na łaskę kogoś innego nie była dla niego komfortowa. Tymczasem przez pomyłkę do wagonu trafiła niziutka blondyna, łudząco przypominająca prowadzącą, stąd różnicą, że miała inny kolor włosów. '' '???: Szlag by to... Gdzie ja to miałam. A właśnie, dobra. Mruknęła sama do siebie i czym prędzej opuściła pojazd. '' ''Melissa spojrzała skonsternowana za odchodzącą blondynką. Nie umknęło jej podobieństwo między dziewczyną, a prowadzącą, miała nadzieję, że prowadząca chce zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy od prowadzenia programu, ale nie mogła być niczego pewna. Chciała odłożyć tą myśl na później, ale najpierw chciała sprawdzić co Rhys sądzi o tym zajściu. Spojrzała zatem pytająco na chłopaka... Rhysowi owa postać również wydała się bardzo znajoma. Ba, nawet wcześniej ją widział i to bardzo dokładnie z bliska... podobna do Jurgity... '''Rhys: '''J-Jurgita...? *spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem* ''Chłopak złapał się za głowę co mogło sądzić, że niemniej zaskoczony był co jego hiszpańska towarzyszka. '' '''Melissa: '''Faktycznie mocno ją przypominała...*przerwała, a w wagonie nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ponownie* Hmm, to....wracając może do Ciebie, na pewno nic więcej nie potrzebujesz? '''Rhys: Nie, dzięki... *odparł zamyślony, jednocześnie kiwając głową do dziewczyny w podziękowaniu za pomoc* Melissa uznała to za znak, że nadszedł czas, by wyszła i zajęła się sobą. Pomachała więc chłopakowi na pożegnanie i opuściła wagon. Rhys postanowił, że prześpi się ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Nie minęło wiele czasu i mimowolnie zapadł w głęboki sen. Pociąg ruszył. Podczas podróży wagon gwałtownie podskoczył, prawdopodobnie przez jakąś nierówność na torach. Śpiący dotychczas chłopak wydawał powoli wybudzać się ze swojego niedźwiedziego snu, obudził go wstrząs czy po prostu był wyspany? Tak czy inaczej powoli otwierał swoje błękitne oczy. Cisza jaka panowała wokół podkreślała atmosferę panującą aktualnie w wagonie jak i sam stan chłopaka, kołysząca się lampa pod wpływem poruszania się pociągu dodawała tylko efektu. Chłopak przeniósł się z pozycji leżącej na półleżącą. Odruchowo spojrzał przez okno, za którym panowała szarość pełna górskich świerkowych lasów. Rhys rozejrzał się po przedziale, okienko z jego drzwiczek idealnie pokazywało cały korytarz wagonu. Pustka, prawdopodobnie każdy siedział u siebie. Ciężko westchnął, spojrzał na swoje ręce. Rhys: Co ja zrobiłem... *mruknął cicho spuszczając głowę w dół* Czyżby chłopakowi wróciły wspomnienia z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin? Jego słowa mogły wskazywać, że tak... Rhys: Ehh. *westchnął ponownie, powoli próbując podnieść się z łóżka* Chłopakowi szło to opornie, ale znalazł siły by o własnych siłach powstać. Zdziwiony był, że nie był w ubraniach z poprzedniego dnia. Miał na sobie... pidżamę, a konkretniej czarną koszulę w czerwoną kratę oraz czarne spodnie. Obok łóżka stała para czarnych wełnianych kapci. Mimo, że chłopak był odporny na zimno to w tym momencie nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał i założył wspomniane wcześniej paputki. Chciał postawić krok do przodu, ale chyba zbytnio się pospieszył, bo stracił na moment równowagę. Nie przewrócił się jednak, w porę oparł się o pobliską ściankę. Rhys: Faen. *mruknął cicho do siebie* Najwidoczniej Rhys nie był w stanie jeszcze postawić samodzielnie kilku kroków nie wpadając przy tym na ściany wagonu. Wokół nie było jednak nikogo kto mógłby pomóc mu wyjść z przedziału, a nawet jeśli to nigdy nie poprosiłby w tym nikogo o pomoc, byłoby to poniżej jego godności, obecna sytuacja i tak już mocno go dołowała. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że o ścianę oparta jest drewniana kula ortopedyczna, której wcześniej tutaj nie było. Czyżby ktoś podczas jego snu mu ją podrzucił? Rhys: Nie ma wyjścia. *wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kulę* Spróbował się przejść z jej pomocą. Z początku szło mu to dość opornie, jednak po kilku krokach poruszał się jakby chodził tak przynajmniej połowę swojego życia. Rhys: Kto to mógł zostawić? *mówił cicho do siebie, kierując się ku wyjściu z wagonu* Dotarł do wyjścia z wagonu i postanowił udać się na małą przechadzkę. ... W wielkim pokoju z wieloma ozdobami, na dużym, puchowym różowym łóźku leżała brunrtka. Ubrana była w granatową krótką sukienkę i czarne rajstopy. Jej włosy mimo, że spała wyglądały idealnie ułożone. Dziewczyna po chwili obudziła się i można było zobaczyć jej makijaż, zdecydowanie zrobiony drogimi kosmetykami. Usta miała pomalowana ciemno- czerwoną szminką, a oczy czarnym eyelinerem i granatowym cieniem do oczu. Brunetka przetarła oczy, stanęła i założyła wyraźnie drogą, złotą bizuterię z prawdziwymi diamentami. Po założeniu czarnych szpilek dziewczyna wyjęła telefon z szuflady na której była jej biżuteria. Jej etui było zrobione z diamentów. Brunetka: Więc jeszcze mamy ranek... *Westchnęła* Super, więc albo siedzę tu cały dzień czekając na wyzwanie, albo wychodzę teraz i nici z efektywnego wejścia. Cóż i tak każdemu się nie przedstawię, więc przynajmniej niektórzy poznają mnie z efektywnego wejścia. Dziewczyna wyjęła jeszcze z szuflady małe lusterko by się przejrzeć. Brunetka: 'Czegoś brakuje... ''Zamknęła szufladę i podeszła do doniczki z grantowymi różami. Podeszła jeszcze raz do szafki i wzięła sobie nożyczki do roślin (Nie pytać skąd ma je w pociągu) i obcięła kwiat jednej, który wsadziła sobie do włosów jako ozdobę. '''Brunetka: Idealnie. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju, wyglądając bardziej jakby wybierała się na galę Oskarów niż jako prowadząca show. Wspaniała kuchnia (ekipa+Slayerzy) ... Melissa po bardzo krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazła kuchnię. Poszukała szklanek i napełniła dwie wodą. Sama najpierw wypiła jedną, a potem odstawiła ją do zlewu. Zabrała natomiast tą drugą i poszła z powrotem do Rhysa. Weszła tutaj Temple w poszukiwaniu czegoś do przekąszenia. Temple: 'Gdzie tu coś można zjeść.. ''Sekundę po dziewczynie do wagonu wparowała rudowłosa, która w sumie wpadła po swoje ulubione płatki kakaowe, czekające w jednej szafce. '''Jurgita: Zależy co preferujesz. Bo tutaj znajdziesz jedzenie najlepszej klasy, w wagonie kuchni dla każdego cokolwiek, a w dwóch pierwszych wagonach są szczury. *mruknęła* Ja bym wybrała zdecydowanie tutejsze jedzenie *zachichotała* Temple: 'Nie po to jestem w ekipie, żeby iść jeść ze szczurami. Przynajmniej dopóki mnie nie zwolnisz czy coś w tym stylu. ''Wzięła jakieś płatki również, widząc, że Jurgita sama wyciąga też skopiowała to. (derp) Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją pomocniczkę z ekipy. '''Jurgita: Widze podobny gust. *uśmiechnęła się, trzymając swoją paczkę* Polecam dawać podwójną ilość mleka, super się rozpuszcza. *puściła jej oczko* Na temat zwolnienia pokiwała głową. Jurgita: Nie zwalniam mojej ekipy, jesteście tak samo ważni jak ja. Dobrą robotę wykonujecie. Temple: 'Miło wiedzieć, że czymś się przysłużam. ''Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. '''Temple: I dzięki za radę z mlekiem. Zapamiętam. Zaczęła przygotować sobie miskę. Temple: Jak tam Rhys? Spytała mimowolnie, ale potem zaczęła zastanawiać czy powinna pytać. Cóż, rudowłosa uwielbiała połączenie płatków z mlekiem i była to jej faworyzowana przekąska. Położyła pudełko na blacie i nalała sobie zwykłej wody do szklanki. '' '''Jurgita': Oj przecież to nic wielkiego. Warto pomagać. *gdy usłyszała imię Norwega, spojrzała na Temple poważniej* Uh, po ostatnim wyzwaniu sobie nagrabił. Sama poznałaś kogoś ciekawego? Temple: 'Jedynie ten niebieski yyy... Brian ? No i Lukaninho, który gdzieś wsiąkł, niestety. ''To jedyni, których widziała. No i Rhys, ale to Jurgita akurat wie. Szczególnie Lukaninho wspominała dobrze w swoim kontakcie. '''Jurgita: Słyszałam, że ten niebieski to niezły świrus *włożyła palec do buzi i spoglądała zaintrygowana* Rzeczywiście taki jest, jak głosi jego karta zawodnika? Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyliłam się w osądzie. *dodała rozbawiona* Wspomnienie o piłkarzu zamyśliła się. Jurgita: Nie wsiąkł odwozi Igora do Szwajcarii. Prawdopodobnie poza dwoma odcinkami będzie siedział w Szwajcarii. Temple: 'Szkoda. ''Wtedy to Temple nieco posmutniała, gdyż zaczęła lubić piłkarza. '''Temple: '''Co do Briana to spotkanie ciebie z nim byłoby conajmniej... interesujące. '''Jurgita: Czemu uważasz, za moje spotkanie z nim za intrygujące? Spytała zaciekawiona. Temple: 'Jest dość nietypową osobą. ''Spojrzała na swoją pomocnicę zaintrygowana i włożyła palec do buzi. '''Jurgita: No w porządku. Ale ja jestem grzeczna i słodka, to jak ma być ciekawe moje spotkanie z nim? *drązyła temat* Temple: 'Oczywiście. ''Nie chciała się kłócić ani dochodzić do swojego. Po prostu przewróciła oczami. '''Temple: '''Spotkasz go to sama przekonasz się. Tak w ogóle zaraz czeka Norwegia prawda ? '''Jurgita: Tak, Norwegia. Sophie poprowadzi wyzwanie. Ty również niedługo dostaniesz swoją szanse *poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu* Temple: 'Moja szansa ? Nie czekam na nią. Bo będzie wpadka. Grunt to porobić zdjęcia. <3 ''Zmierzyła dziewczynę chłodnym wzrokiem. '''Jurgita: To dostaniesz dwie. *uśmiechnęła się słodko i złapała swoje pudełko płatków* Muszę iść pospać. Trzymaj się i rób zdjęcia. Powiedziała na odchodne. Temple po krótkiej chwili również wyszła. Nowoczesne łazienki (ekipa+slayerzy) Po wejściu do łazienki zastał widok, który przyprawił go o łezkę w oku. Całe pomieszczenie aż lśniło od światła odbijanego od metalowych okryć i śnieżnobiałych okryć. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać podszedł i delikatnie przejechał dłonią po krawędzi kranu sięgając drugą po odświeżacz niedawno wyciągnięty przed '' '''Brian: '''Nie ma nic lepszego niż... Przystawił blisko nosa zaciągając się aromatem. Doskonale rozpoznał zapach. Przekręcił przyglądając się składowi. '''Brian:' Sosna o poranku. Jak zawsze pobudza zmysły. Choć przyznam, nie zwalił od razu z nóg jak mój domowy. Lekko zarumieniony odstawił po czym uniósł rękę chwytając za metalową zapinkę. Delikatnie zaczął ściągać bandaże z swojego nadgarstka oraz przedramienia. Delikatnie puścił letnią wodę i zaczął sobie przemywać. Po oględzinach nie widział już większości ran. Odetchnął z ulgą. Musiał jednak odpuścić mieszanie i tworzenie silniejszego środka z dostępnych tutaj artykułów. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzi Temple, która słyszała puszczaną wodę i różne odgłosy. Spostrzegła uczestnika. Temple: '''Uhm, co ty tu robisz? '''Brian: Panna od zdjęć! Temple znaczy się. *uśmiechnął się w jej stronę* Raczej nic dziwnego. Chciałem się odświeżyć i zdjąć bandaże. Pobyt w ... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* Skandynawi był intensywny. Powoli zaczął je zwijać w niewielką kulkę. '' '''Brian:' Pewnie też zajęta co nie? Kolejne zdjęcia do kolekcji? Temple: 'Póki co to nie. Zajęta byłam czymś innym. A no tak, widziałam te zadanie trochę. Póki co to jeszcze nie opuściliśmy Szwecji, tak mi się zdaje. '''Brian: '''Szwecja mówisz.Geografia to nie moja bajka. Widoki za to są tutaj wyjątkowo piękne. Jak na naturę. I na tym bym poprzestał. Choć już pewnie wykrakałem i możemy wylądować w lesie. *westchnął* Zajęta? Chyba nie tym o czym myślę. *wydał się nieco nerwowy* Rozumiem to ryzyko, ale by tak każdego co odcinek traktować jak tego biedaka. Tego punktu chyba nie było. ''Skończył zwijać i wyrzucił papiery do znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu kosza. 'Brian: '''Chyba nie przyszłaś odświeżyć po wiesz... jego egzekucji czy coś? '''Temple: '''Na egzekucje ja nie mam wpływu. Jestem tylko pomocnicą. Zresztą.. Igor akurat żyje. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. ''Zamyśliła się nieco nad losem Igora. Ale nikt nie mówił jej, że ma zginąć. '''Temple: '''Nie, nie z tego powodu. '''Brian: Huh? To dobrze mimo wszystko. Po tym widoku Rhysa na wózku znacznie się martwiłem. Dopiero kilka dni podróży a już ma się wrażenie zmęczenia. Jest o wiele trudniej niż się mogłem spodziewać. Twoja pracodawczyni nieżle daje popalić. Wzruszył ramionami. Nadal czuł się nieco zakłopotany. '' '''Brian:' Swoją drogą mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiam ci problemu. Taki krótki czas i znowu wpadam na ciebie. Coś czuję, że jak ktoś by zobaczył to już by plotkował. Wyszedłby jakiś szwindel. Pomocnica potajemnie ujawnia informacje zawodnikowi. Zaczął się nieco rumienić. '' '''Brian: '''Ah, nie przejmuj się tym. Jak się spędza czas w samotni to ma się zbyt dużą wyobrażnię. Ostatnio chyba dałem się we znaki. *zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo* ''Temple przewróciła oczami jak wspomniał o Rhysie i Jurgicie. Temple: 'Ostatnio niewiele robię i tak wyszedłam w końcu dzisiaj ze swojego kąta. ''W tym momencie ziewnęła. '''Brian: '''I akurat wpadłaś na mnie. Może ta teoria z tym spiskiem jednak się spełni. *znowu się zaśmiał* Była rzecz o którą chciałem spytać, ale teraz nie jestem tego zbyt pewny. ''Przekręcił nieco głową zamyślając się na dłuższę chwilę. Odszedł nieco od umywalek i spoglądał jej w oczy. Temple trochę przestraszyła się go...'' 'Temple: '''Nie możesz mi nic zrobić, bo inaczej pożałujesz. ''Miała schowany paralizator w razie czego. (please) '''Brian: '''Zrobić? Ah więc jednak jestem takim samym ścierwem jak mnie zapamiętałaś. To nie tak, że to lubię. ''Widać jednak było po jego różowych polikach i rękach obejmujących jego ciało że było zupełnie inaczej. Jej reakcja znacznie go pobudziła w wielu miejscach. '' '''Brian: Co ja... Tak! Chciałem się spytać czy być może wiesz kto pomagał mi w zadaniu. Nie będę jednak wymuszał odpowiedzi skoro zaraz zaczniesz krzyczeć o pomoc. Ktoś tutaj przybędzie widzą mnie w tej pozycji, zostanę spacyfikowany i przypisany jako molestujący zbok czający się w łazienkach. Co za wspaniała sytuacja! Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wszystko wyszło z jego ust kiedy znajdowała się speszona jakiś metr czy nawet mniej od niego. '' '''Temple: '''Nie mogę zdradzać takich rzeczy. ''Wtedy jakiś nadajnik u niej przyczepiony zapikał. Temple: 'Mam szczęście. ''Potrząsnęła głową. 'Temple: '''Masz szczęście, że muszę już lecieć. Jednak praca wyzywa. Ciao. ''Wyszła szybko i zdecydowanie z pomieszczenia. '''Brian: Nghh... tak szybko uciekła. Znowu to samo. Heh... Następnym razem na pewno nie wejdzie. A co jeśli chciała załatwić potrzebę a tutaj taki degeneruch ją powstrzymywał. Cudownie! Pewnie wszyscy co ją o to spytają mnie znienawidzą. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść. Zadowolony poszedł w końcu skorzystać z kabinymając przy tym jeszcze więcej myśli z którymi mógł sobie powalczyć podczas zażywania prysznica. Po skończonej kąpieli postanowił pozwiedzać sobie dalej pociąg. Rzadko kiedy nim podróżował więc poza tym chciał się jeszcze rozejrzeć po innych przedziałach. '' Wagon z ksiązkami (wszyscy) ... ''W wagonie zjawiła się Sophie, która zaczęła uważnie przeglądać wszystkie książki. Można było zauważyć, że szuka czegoś konkretnego. Po kilku minutach zebrała kilka książek, a następnie usiadła z nimi przy stoliku i zaczęła je czytać oraz przy okazji robić jakieś notatki. ' Jako dobra prowadząca nadchodzącego zadania postanowiłam jak najlepiej przygotować się z... W sumie to nie powiem z czego, bo pewnie okaże się, że ktoś mnie w tej chwili PODSŁUCHUJE! *po wykrzyknięciu ostatniego słowa można było usłyszeć, jak jakaś tajemnicza osoba odbiega od wejścia do pokoju zwierzeń*' ... Benji wrócił do normalnej części pociągu. Czuł się nadal zmieszany po rozmowie z prowadzącą. Nie polubił jej, ani trochę. Starał się nie przejmować jej przytykami. Usilnie tłumaczył sobie, że chciała go zranić i zdenerwować. Chłopak powoli się uspokajał. Wreszcie dotarł do wagonu z książkami. '' ''Wzdłuż ścian stały stosy książek. Wagon nie mógł zasłużyć na miano biblioteki, co najwyżej czytelni. I tak biednej. Na środku stały tylko dwa, skórzane fotele i stolik kawowy poznaczony plamami ów kofeinowego napoju. '' ''Szwed usiadł na fotelu i spróbował się zrelaksować. Zamknął oczy i oparł dłonie na oparciach Abby tymczasem przeglądała książki w owym pomieszczeniu, w nadziei, że coś ją zainteresuje. Niestety, nie było takowej interesującej dla niej książki. Duża część tych książek, to były książki bazujące na wiedzy z danego konkretnego tematu. Nie mogły zainteresować Abby, akurat opierały się na tematach, których nie znosiła. Szukała kryminału i znalazła, tyle że był problem… Jak tylko wzięła do rąk, książka zaczęła się sypać, wypadać zaczęły z niej strony. Szybko je pozbierała i odstawiła książkę na miejsce. Z tego powodu, że nic nie znalazła. Odwróciła wzrok od książek, zauważyła dwa fotele i stolik, a na jednym fotelu Benji’ego usiadła na drugim fotelu. Chwilę milczała, po czym zwróciła swój wzrok na Benji’ego. Abby: 'Witam *lekko się uśmiechnęła* Zbyt dużego wyboru to my tu nie mamy *wskazała wzrokiem na stosy książek* '''Benji: '''Witaj Abby *przywitał się wcale nie bez entuzjazmu. Widok przyjaznej mu rudej osoby był bardzo miłą odmianą po konfrontacji z Jurgitą* Wybór jest, ale trzeba znać Norweski *uzupełnił krzyżując ręce na piersi* '''Abby: '''Być może masz rację. '''Benji: '''Jestem całkiem przekonany *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Rozpoznaje język sąsiadów. Biblioteka znowu zdradza cel wycieczki *zaśmiał się* Ahhh… ''Chłopak założył ręce za głowę i z usmieszkiem przyglądał się Łotyszce. Jego rozterki przeminęły. Zostały zastąpione przez przyjazną i atrakcyjną osobowość. Dla blondyna liczyło się tu i teraz. Rozmowa zajmowała go do tego stopnia, że nie przejmował się tym co jej nie dotyczyło. '' ''Abby na jego słowa pokiwała twierdząco. 'Abby: '''Faktycznie, Norwegia. Kolejny kraj, z którego pochodzi jeden z uczestników *powiedziała przekonująco* Wydaje mi się, że zostaną odwiedzone wszystkie te kraje, z których pochodzą uczestnicy ''Benji skinął głową. '''Benji: '''Rhys… ''Na myśl o cichym Norwegu, Szwed uśmiechnął się lekko. Co prawda rozmawiali razem zaledwie chwilkę podczas pobytu w Niemczech, to jednak blondyn polubił Skandynawczyka. Ot taki standardowy, skandynawski nacjonalizm. '' '''Benji: '''Hmm, bardzo możliwe. Wiemy już że Igor i Luke nie zobaczą Polski i Grecji. '''Abby: '''Luke to już w ogóle. '''Benji: '''Ta… ''Szwed zdradzał obojętność. Z czasem przestał się przejmować śmiercią biernego krzaczka. Po pierwsze wiedział, że była to specyficzna kara, a po drugie miał większe zmartwienia. '' '''Benji: '''Porażka nam nie służy *rzucił chcąc rozmowę* '''Abby: '''Masz rację *skinęła głową* Nie pytałam ciebie o to, ale jaką masz motywację biorąc udział w tym programie? '''Benji: '''Chcę wygrać *zaśmiał się* Chcę się pobawić, lubię wyzwania i adrenalinę. Kasa to też świetna sprawa *pezeczesal włosy* Mogę też liczyć na rozwój mojej kariery na Instagramie i ciekawe oferty modelingu *zrobił pauze* No i poznaje świetnych ludzi *uśmiechnął się ciepło* '''Abby: '''To świetna sprawa, gdyby nie udział w tym programie… pewnie nie poznałabym ciebie *dodała ciepło* ''Szwed zarumienił się słysząc słowa Abby, o tym, że by go nie poznała... Było to miłe i swoją drogą bardzo schlebiające. Starał się reagować miarkowanym uśmiechem. Jako model nie miał z tym większych problemów. '' '''Benji: Laska 10 na 10 mówi mi wprost, że się jej podobam? Super! *cieszył się jak dziecko* Ekhm… To znaczy fajnie *przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy* Abby: 'Też miałam taką swoją karierę na instagramie, małą… Wrzucałam tam swoje krótkie filmiki z nauką gry na pianinie. Zyskiwały dużą popularność, i chętnie robiłabym to wciąż… Tak, gdyby nie sprzedali mojego pianina, było dla mnie bardzo cenne. Spędzałam na nim praktycznie pół dnia, tymczasem bez mojej wiedzy je sprzedali. Było mi wtedy bardzo smutno… Żaden następny instrument mi tego pianina nie zastąpił *nieco się zasmuciła, ale po chwili przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy* Zrozumiałabym jeszcze to aktualnie, wtedy absolutnie tego nie rozumiałam… ''Benji patrzył na Abby i słuchał uważnie. Nie przyszło mu nic do głowy, co mógłby powiedzieć. Po prostu wstał, podniósł bez wysiłku dziewczynę i przytulił ją. '' '''Benji: '''Nie smuć się *wyszeptał jej na ucho* ''Abby zrobiło się bardzo miło z tego powodu, czuła, że ten rozumie ją i chciała coś mówić, ale nie… Jeszcze się kilka sekund wstrzymała od tego. A te kilka sekund minęło dość szybko. 'Abby: '''Być może przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy je odzyskam… *wzruszyła ramionami* Tylko trzeba trochę zarobić. Jak nie w programie, to pozostaje sprzedawanie owoców na targu, ewentualnie walki o późnych godzinach. ''Benji przycisnął dziewczynę do siebie, pomasowal ją po ramieniu. '' '''Benji: '''Będzie dobrze. ''To powiedziawszy chłopak raz jeszcze uściskał Abby, po czym wyszedł z wagonu. '' ''Abby widząc odchodzącego Benji’ego pomachała mu… 'Abby: '''Dziękuję tobie… Rozwalę go dla ciebie *szepnęła, po czym usiadła zaczęła karmić swojego kameleona* ''Kate przychodzi tutaj zauważając folie z napisem: "Kate" wzięła ją i otworzyła okazało się że były to "nowe ubrania" a tak naprawde to samo ale w innych kolorach gdzie Sukienka była u góry Czerwona a na dole niebieska a no i były też najzwyklejsze buty były one białe Kate poszła do łazienki i przebrała się w nowe ubranie po czym wróciła Jadalnia z kuchnią (wszyscy) Suzie przechadzając się po wagonach napotkała kilka uczestników, jednak przez to, że jest dość nieśmiała przywitała się tylko z nimi. Dotarła do jadalni gdzie nie zastała nikogo. To zdało jej się dziwne, bo gdziekolwiek byli do tej pory to w kuchni znajdowała się większość zawodników. '' ''Suzie zgłodniała. W lodówce i szafkach znalazła kilka składników z których mogła zrobić swoje ulubione czekoladowe pancakes z owocami. Dziewczyna wprost uwielbia gotować. Od dzieciństwa sama gotowała dla siebie i swojej rodziny. Najbardziej jednak lubiła piec ciasta. Zrobiła ciasto i usmażyć placki. Do tego dodała bitą śmietanę, znalazła nutellę i owoce. '''Suzie: Może ktoś po zapachu trafi do mnie. Dziewczyna zatarła ręce, zadowolona ze swojego planu. Tak jadła ale w kuchni nie pojawił się nikt…. : Salon (wszyscy) Pociąg jechał po skandynawskich szynach. Po wagonach echem niosło się przyjemne dudnienie ilekroć koleina podskakiwała pod kołami rozpędzonego składu. Blaszane segmenty rezonowały, zaś dźwięk niósł się po wszystkich przedziałach. Rytmiczny stukot działał wręcz kojąco. Benji: '''Underbar... *westchnął po szwedzku* ''Szwed siedział na przytwierdzonym do podłogi fotelu przykrytym grubym kocem w czerwono-niebieską kratę. Pociąg przejeżdżał przez nieco chłodne obszary. Powietrze było rześkie i lekko zimne. W związku z tym zmienił się także outfit przystojnego Szweda. Chłopak otrzymał nowy komplet. Składała się na niego biała bluza z kapturem, czarne rurki i białe trampki (oc conversy). '' '''Benji: Ostatnie zadanie to był... Hardcore *opiera się plecami o ścianę pociągowej toalety* Byłem o krok od wygranej *potarł twarz* Eh... Emocje, emocje... Dobrze, że na dogrywce nie odpadła Suzie, szkoda mi jej było. Na szczęście się wybroniła z tej spontanicznej akcji *zaśmiał się do siebie* Poza dwoma przegranymi pod rząd jest całkiem nieźle. Benji: 'Ah... ''Chłopak podszedł do okna, wyjrzał na zewnątrz. W tamtej chwili pociąg mijał malownicze pasma górskie. Benji przyglądał im się bacznie, przez jakiś czas. Potem się znudził. Blondyn poczuł potrzebę... Skontrolowania swojego wyglądu. Był pozbawiony telefonu, więc nie mógł użyć przedniej kamerki. Blondyn wiedział, że potrzebuje lustra, czyli łazienki. Niestety pokój zwierzeń, czyli toaleta w przedziale zwierciadła nie posiadała. '' ''Benji czuł się dziwnie. Jak na odwyku. Od dłuższego czasu nie miał telefonu, a co za tym idzie dostępu do swojego profilu na Instagramie. Wyobrażał sobie burzę jaką wywołało zdjęcie z Lukaninho. Zastanawiał się ilu przybyło mu followersów. Z tą myślą opuścił przedział, salon i wagon... '' ... ''Dziewczyna przeszukując 1 klasie nie natrafiała na nikogo. Cóż, był ktoś w łazience, ale brunetka nie chała mu przeszkadzać. Trafiła ona do salonu dla wszystkich. Był on dosyć przytulny. Dziewczyna rozgościła się na kanapie i czując lekki chłód przykryła się kocem w kratę, który znajdował się na kanapie. Dziewczyna postanowiła, czekając, aż ktoś tędy przejdzie, zastanowić się nad tym w jaki sposób przedstawi się uczestnikom, gdyż pierwsze wrażenie robi się tylko raz. Przechadzając się i mijając kolejne przedziały trafił do jednego przypominający typowy salonik w przeciętnym mieszkanku. Poczuł się nieco nostalgicznie. Zauważył kogoś siedzącego na kanapie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie rozpoznał osoby i pomyślał, że pewnie zbyt przesadził z swoją wycieczką po pociągu. Nieco niepewnie podszedł do dziewczyny. '''Brian: Hej, to przedział dla zawodników Never Die prawda? Czy przeskoczyłem kilka przedziałów za daleko. Nie przeszkadzam w każdym razie? Brunetka wyrwała się ze swojego rozmyślania i spojrzała na chłopaka. Cóż, chłopak swoim wyglądem nie zrobił na niej dobrego wrażenia, ale przynajmniej ktoś tędy przeszedł. Brunetka: Zgadza się. To przedział dla zawodników Never Die, ale też i dla ekipy. Witam jestem Anne Caufield, nowy członek ekipy. Podała mu rękę na powitanie. '' '''Brian:' Miło mi! Ja jestem Brian! Spojrzał się nieco nerwowo na jej rękę. Wyciągnął jedną chusteczkę z opakowania i owinął dłoń po czym uścisnął ją na przywitanie. Szybko po powitaniu się wycofał. Brian: Brian O`Brian! Może trzeba było wbić się do Rhysa i sprawdzić co u niego. Trzeba było się przełamać. Jak zwykle moje szczęście wprost idealnie się urzeczywistnia - krzyczał na siebie w głowie nie mogąc jak normalny uczestnik spotkać innych zawodników. Brian: '''Więc jesteś w ekipie! Naprawdę miło. To dobrze, że się jednak nie zgubiłem. Jesteś gościnnie czy na nieco dłużej? Ostatniego chłopaka chyba od tego feralnego spotkania nie spotkałem. ''Anne była lekko zdziwiona i zdegustowana dziwnym zachowaniem chłopaka, ale jej obojętna mina tego nie zdradzała. '' '''Anne: Zostaję tu na stałe. A powiedz, wiesz gdzie jedziemy? Gdyż jest tu dosyć chłodno,a ja jak widzisz *Wskazała na swoją krótką sukienkę* Nie jestem zbyt ciepło ubrana. Brian: 'Wydaje mi się, że któryś z krajów skandynawskich. Finlandia albo Norwegia. Chyba powinni wam zapewnić odzież, ale nie wiem. Mi w sumie odpowiada, wolę chłodniejsze klimaty. ''Odparł po czym postanowił się do niej przysiąść. Zachowywał jednak bezpieczny dystans. '''Brian: Jest tutaj może coś na ząb? Przyznam się, że nic nie jadłem jeszcze. Za długo czasu spędziłem na zapleczu *zaśmiał się nieco* Anne: Są tu 2. Jedna jest dla zwycięzców,a druga dla każdego. Jeśli chcesz mogę cię zaprowadzić i tak nic lepszego nie mam do roboty. Brian: Miałem w sumie na coś słodkiego. Myślałem, że pewnie coś tutaj będzie. Nie trzeba, nie chcę sprawiać problemu. Mimo wszystko dziękuję. Zazwyczaj zarządzający programami wyglądają na dość wrednych. Ja mam raczej... *zarumienił się nieco* przyjemne wspomnienia. Przy okazji dłużej tutaj zagościsz? Jeśli oczywiście można spytać. Wydał się przy tym nieco nerwowy niż zwykle. Brian: '''Częściej spotykam obsadę niż pozostałych zawodników więc pewnie już i tak wydaję się mocno podejrzany. '''Anne: Nie zadawałeś mi już przypadkiem tego pytania? Tego czy zostaję tu na dłużej? I poza tym, póki nie ubierasz się na czarno i nie nosisz kominiarki to nic podejrzanego. To tylko zbieg okolicznośći, że częściej trafiasz na prowadzących. Brian: 'No faktycznie nieco się zapomniałem znowu. Za bardzo jakoś roztargniony jestem. Zerknę może wtedy do barku tutaj. Może coś będą mieli. ''Wstał nieco speszony i jak powiedział tak zrobił. Wydawał się jakiś nie swój przy spotkaniu z nią. Na szczęście jak się spodziewał znalazł parę sztuk łakoci. Wziął talerz i wrócił na miejsce. 'Brian: '''Raczej kominiarka i czarne ubranie nie ma nic do tego. Zresztą jeśli chodzi o to wolę znacznie jaskrawsze kolory albo najlepiej biel. Ups, daj chwilę. Wezmę może jakieś talerzyki. ''Wstał by ponownie się rozejrzeć. Tak naprawdę za każdym razem próbował się kontrolować. Można było usłyszeć jak zaczyna nieco mocniej dyszeć. 'Anne: '''Wszystko dobrze? Może lepiej usiądź, a ja ci podam ten talerzyk. ''Podeszła ona do barku i wzięła dwa plastikowe talerzyki po czym podała je ona chłopakowi i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Coraz bardziej czuł się zdenerwowany. Przystał i wziął od niej talerzyk. Chwycił za kremowe ciastko w kruchym cieście z kawałkami owoców. '' '''Brian: '''Przepraszam naprawdę trochę się zestresowałem. ''Znowu kilkakrotnie w myślach zaczął na siebie wrzeszczeć i klnąć by się uspokoił. Z drugiej strony znowu znajduje się w cringe sytuacji z kolejną osobą z ekipy. Po tym postanowił podać i jej drugie ciastko. 'Brian: '''Skoro tutaj jesteś to cię skłoniło jeśli można wiedzieć? Ja w sumie mogę zdradzić, że raczej czy wygram czy przegram nie zrobi mi różnicy. Choć ja na takiego nie wyglądam. Po tobie mam to dziwne wrażenie. Dobrze ci się chyba powodzi prawda? ''Anne spokojnie jadła swoje ciasto, aż do momentu gdy Brian zadał pytanie. Przez chwilę wydawała się ona nieobecna, ale po chwili zakaszlała i wróciła do świata żywych. '''Anne: Powiedzmy, że praca tutaj, to dla mnie wakacje. Anne przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy powiedzieć chłopakowi od czego ma wakacje, ale wiedząc, że chłopak i tak pewnie o to spyta brunetka zaczęła opowiadać. Anne: Cóż, moja rodzina ma firmę głównie zajmując się meblami. Rodzice uciekli pewnego dnia zostawiając tylko ponad 20 dzieci i firmę. Każdego ze starszych ciągnęło do pieniędzy, ale nie do pracy. Nie chciałem pozwolić by rodzinny interes przejął ktoś inny i sama się tym zajęłam, jednak ze względu na młody wiek, urodę i płeć, każdy traktował mnie z góry, mimo, że powiększyłam zyski niemal 5-ciokrotnie, więc postanowiłam zrobić sobie wakacje, zwiedzając świat w tym programie. *Dziewczyna przez chwilę znów zdawała się nieobecna i patrzyła się w ścianę po czym spogląda na chłopaka*Ale dosyć mnie, opowiedz może coś o sobie? Dlaczego ty się zgłosiłeś? Brian: Dwadzieścioro rodzeństwa... Prawie zakrztusił się kawałkiem ciasta gdy to usłyszał. Zdołał jednak przełknąć choć nadal to jakoś nie mogło do niego to dotrzeć. Brian: 'Twoi rodzice musieli przez długi czas działać w akcji. Jeszcze tyle rodzeństwa na głowie. Ja mam dwoje i nie wytrzymywaliśmy ze sobą. Ja? No głównie dla pieniędzy z nagrody jak większość mimo wszystko. Chciałbym sam móc stworzyć własny biznes, albo może bardziej spełnić marzenie bym powiedział. Wciąż mam braki w wiedzy i brakuje mi nieco zasobów. Chciałbym stworzyć swój własny środek czystości najwyższej jakości i na dodatek innowacyjny. Kiedyś miałem znacznie większego hopla na tym punkcie. *zaśmiał się nieco zawstydzony*. Normalne dzieciaki biegały z piłką w błocie a ja w wspólnej pralni bawiłem się opakowaniami po domestosach i innych środkach. Wcześniej bym szalał, ale przystąpiłem do gry bez oczekiwań. Nie byłem mimo wszystko tym co stawiał wszystko na jedną stawkę. ''Po wyczerpującej odpowiedzi dokończył swoje ciastko i przyglądał się pozostałym chcąc jeszcze wciąż przekąsek. W końcu poczuł się nieco rozluźniony i spokojniejszy. 'Brian: '''Dziwak ze mnie prawda? ''Dodał na końcu chwytając tym razem czekoladowe. '''Anne: Tak. W tej chwili Anne była bliska zaśmiania się i nawet na chwilkę lekko się uśmiechnęła, ale zasłoniła sobie usta ręką co pomogło postrzymać śmiech. Po chwili Anne wróciła do obojętnej miny. Anne: Ale, niemal każdy jest na swój sposób dziwny. Ja na przykład do 16 roku życia poznałam bliżej może z 6, 7 rodzeństwa? Brian: Huh? To twoi rodzice musieli dużo podróżować i w załatwianiu interesu. Oczywiście nie osądzam, ale w to ciężko uwierzyć że wszyscy jesteście spokrewnieni biologicznie. Na pewno też musiałaś się nagimnastykować by ogarnąć całą firmę i większość z nich. Każdy z was pewnie chciał zabrać kawałem dla siebie. Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma myśleć. W końcu ta historia wydała mu się nieco niewiarygodna. Nie mógł jej do końca rozszyfrować. Przynajmniej odczuł nieco ulgę i miło spędzał czas. Brian: Ode mnie raczej się trzymali z daleka. Też nie byłem blisko z nimi. To znaczy bardziej różnica wieku. Moi rodzice póżno się zdecydowali i zamiast wspólnie przeżywać przygody robiłem trochę za niańkę. Anne: U mnie natomiast każdy głównie siedział w pokoju i zajmował się sobą, lub zajmowały się nim niańki. Ja osobiście często starałam się odwiedzać rodziców w pracy choć kończyło się na tym, że mogłam conajwyżej przez szybę patrzyć na to jak prowadzą jakieś ważne konferencje w biurze. Może dzięki temu tak dobrze odnajduje się w tym. Tak czy inaczej, miło się rozmawiało i życzę powodzenia, zarówno w programie jak, i w relacjach z innymi uczestnikami. Anne wczuła się dość w rozmowę i lekko polubiła chłopaka, który na początku nie zrobił na niej dobrego wrażenia, jednak postanowiła już iść poznać innych uczestników. '' '''Brian:' Bezpiecznych odwiedzin i nie zgub się jak ten dziwak tutaj. Spoglądał jak dziewczyna pośpiesznie opuściła wagon. Odmachał jej na pożedganie. W końcu miała swoje obowiązki jako nowa członkini ekipy. Był nawet zaskoczony. Najbardziej jej opanowaniem jego nieporadnym zachowaniem. Musiała mieć już z takimi do czynienia więc ja nie byłem nawet wart krzyku czy niezręcznej ucieczki - myślał sobie przez dłuższą chwilę. Dokończył sobie łakocia i przetarł dłonie w ścierkę oraz kąciki swoich ust. Poustawiał talerze jeden na drugim. Pozostałe ciastka wraz z tacą schował z powrotem do kredensu. Ogarnął nieco przygniecione siedzenie i był gotów wrócić do wagonu. '' '''Brian:' Jeśli jest tutaj więcej takich jak ja to: "Powodzenia!" przydałoby się jej wiele razy. Eh... może przy następnym spotkaniu szybciej powiem. Wziął ze sobą talerzyki chcąc je umyć, by nie wykorzystać ich jedynie jednorazowo. '' ... ''Benji po ukończeniu swej eksploracyjnej eskapady po wagonach pociągu, wrócił do miejsca, w którym jego przygoda właściwie się zaczęła. Mianowicie do wspólnego salonu. Szwed sprawiał wrażenie lekko podirytowanego albo skołowanego. Prawdopodobnie dawał o sobie znać brak telefonu i dostępu do profilu na Instagramie. Przechodząc przez pociąg wyostrzone na urok i oryginalne tła zmysły blondyna przeżywały bolesny zawód kiedy ich wysiłek nie mógł zostać nagrodzony perfekcyjnym zdjęciem. '' ''Szwed usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym fotelu, usiadł głęboko i oddał się całkowicie biernemu siedzeniu w wygodnej pozycji. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że czeka na kogoś. Raczej nikogo konkretnego, ale kto wie... '' ''I w tym momencie w salonie pojawiła się Niemka, która podczas dnia poprzedniego była... Mało aktywna. I nie było wiadomo, czy spowodowane to było jej chorobą morską czy fantazjowaniem o wymyślonej wcześniej wycieczce po Londynie. Po prostu dopiero teraz postanowiła znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół (chyba). Michael: 'Heej ''*przywitała się z Benjim* ''Benji ożywił się na widok blondynki. Jeszcze nie miał okazji jej bliżej poznać. '' '''Benji: '''Hej, hej! Michael, tak? *upewnił się czy dobrze zapamiętał imię z ceremonii i ogłoszeń* '''Michael: Tak Michael *przytaknęła* A ty to... *chwilka na zastanowienie* Benji? Charles wszedł do salonu, szukał kogoś z drużyny która się rozpadła, miał nadzieje ze będzie miał z nimi sojusz. Po wejściu do salonu zauważył Benjiego. Charles: 'Cześć, to ty jesteś tą osobą z tamtej rozpadniętej drużyny? ''Benji spojrzał z niesmakiem na nowo przybyłego, jak dobrze się orientował Francuza. '' '''Benji: '''Ehm... Tak? Jeśli nie widzisz to właśnie rozmawiałem z Michael *skinął na zakłopotaną blondynkę, która stała między chłopakami* Eh, anyway, miło cię poznać *nałożył uśmiech na twarz i wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka w czerwonej bluzie* ''Michael obserwowała sytuację, czując się delikatnie niezauważoną. 'Michael: '''Hej kolego z drużyny sprzed dwóch dni~ ''*uśmiechnęła się w stronę Charlesa* ''Benji spojrzał na dwie strony; raz na Michael raz na Charlesa. '' '''Benji: '''Oh, czyli wy się znacie. Super sprawa! *ucieszył się* Hah, aż dziwne Charles, że się nie poznaliśmy. Ale po prostu dwa odcinki w różnych zespołach wychodzą... *przeczesał włosy* '''Charles: Cześć Michael! O i tak drogi kolego, wyglądasz na okej osobę, jakoiż nie masz dryżyny będę ci pomagał. Michael: 'Ja, ja, wir kennen uns. W pierwszym odcinku byłam w zespole z nim i Suzie. Szczęście, nieszczęście, wtedy nikt od nas nie odpadł ''*mruknęła* ''Benji pokiwał głową na znak, że słucha Michael. Zaraz odwrócił się jednak do Charlesa. Szwed uśmiechnął się lekko podnosząc do góry kąciki ust. Chciał wyglądać jak najbardziej przyjaźnie i sympatycznie. Po posłaniu nowemu koledze uśmiechu wziął się za właściwą odpowiedź. '' '''Benji: '''O, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony *nie przestał się uśmiechać* '''Charles: '''Mam tylko jedno pytanie, dlaczego głosowaliście na Igora? ''Benji złożył ręce i pochylił się do przodu. Spojrzał Charlesowi prosto w oczy. Przeszył go na wylot swym jasnobłękitnym spojrzeniem. Potem przechylił głowę, przeczesał włosy i finalnie uśmiechnął się. '' '''Benji: '''Taka gra *rozłożył ręce i wstał. Poklepał Francuza po ramieniu* Brutalna. ''Szwed spiął łopatki, przeciągnął się, spojrzał na nowego kolegę z góry. Ziewnął otwierając szeroko usta, zaśmiał się. '' '''Benji: '''To nic osobistego. *wyciągnął się na rurce pod sufitem wagonu* '''Charles: W sumie to on miał być pierwotnie w sojuszu ze mną, ale skoro go nie ma będziesz ty. Charles podszedł bliżej Michael Charles: 'Wasza drużyna jest świetna, ale uważajcie bo my stajemy na nogi! ''Benji oparł się wygodnie i słuchał. '' '''Benji: Robi się ciekawie. Bitch please, nawet bardzo. ' '''Michael: Yhmm *przytaknęła* Nade mną czuwa za to Wielki Bratwurst *uśmiechnęła się* Więc~ Jestem gotowa na wszystko Anne szukając uczestników nikogo nie zastała w kuchni do której się skierowała i postanowiła pójść do wagonu z książkami, jednak po drodze zauważyła, że w salonie jest kilka osób, więc ostatecznie tam się skierowała. Poza tym dziewczyna chyba uzależniła się od ciasta. Anne dokładnie przyjrzała się 3 osób w wagonie. Był to chłopak w okularach, dziewczyna wyglądająca na Niemkę oraz przystojny chłopak. Anne: Och. Witam, nazywam się Anne. Miło poznać. Charles: '''Cześć jestem Charles, ten chłopak który był dwukrotnie narażony na eliminacje. ''Podczas gdy Charles spokojnie i serdecznie witał się z Anne, Benji obserwował pojawienie się nowej dziewczyny pozostając wbitym w oparcie stosunkowo wygodnego fotela. Szwed mierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem. Nie dbał bynajmniej o jej urodę, większą uwagę zwracał na jej ubrania. Będąc dobrze obeznanym w świecie mody potrafił również z grubsza określić czyjś charakter na podstawie stylu ubioru. Ta przydatna umiejętność pozwalała poznać osobę jeszcze nim ta powiedziała jedno słowo. '' ''Blondyn lustrował bystrym wzrokiem ciuchy nowo przybyłej. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił na buty na obcasie. Już wszystko wiedział. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '' '''Benji: '''Ja jestem Benji *wstał i skłonił się kurtuazyjnie* A... Kim ty jesteś? ''W ostatnim pytaniu zabrzmiała jakaś dziwna nuta. Podejrzliwości i czegoś jeszcze. Zmieniła się mowa ciała Szweda. Wyprostował się, uniósł jedną brew, założył ręce. Czekał na odpowiedź. '' '''Benji: '''No powiedz *zachęcił ją, tym razem z serdecznym uśmiechem* ''To chłopakowi wychodziło. Jako model miał dopracowane do perfekcji granie mimiką i gestami. Zmiana z pozycji zamkniętej na szczery uśmiech odbywała się tak płynnie, że obserwujący nawet nie zauważał momentu rotacji. Dawało to Benjie'mu pewną przewagę, którą chłopak z radością wykorzystywał. Co do jego pozy to stał luźno i czekał aż schludnie ubrana brunetka odpowie na zadane jej pytanie. '' '''Anne: Nowym członkiem ekipy. Miło poznać Benji. Anne podeszła do barku i wzięła sobie to samo ciasto co wcześniej dał jej Brian po czym usiadła sobie na kanapie, a nogi zasłoniła kocykiem. Benji powiódł spojrzeniem za dziewczyną. Pokiwał sobie chwilę głową... Benji: 'Wzajemnie *odparł i odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku* ''Anne tylko patrzyła jak chłopak odchodził. Było jej trochę szkoda, gdyż chłopak wydawał się być ciekawy... Poza tym obserwowała go na instagramie i chciała mu przekazać wiadomość, która by mu ulżyła pewnie na sercu. '''Anne: Heh, a chciałam mu powiedzieć ile osób zrezygnowało z obserwowania go na instagramie przez ten czas. Cóż, szkoda *Mruknęła po cichu po czym odwróciła się do pozostałej dwójki*. Jak wam mija czas w programie? Rzuciła by zacząć rozmowę. Łazienki (wszyscy) Stare i zabrudzone...meh ... Benji zmusił się do odwiedzenia pociągowej łazienki. Domyślał się, że będą w opłakanym stanie i zupełnie się nie pomylił. Ciasne, prostokątne pomieszczenie emanowało wręcz brudem. W najdalszej części rozwieszona była kurtynka, która wyznaczała prysznic. Naprzeciwko niej, na prawo od znajdującego się po środku wejścia, metalowy sedes. Na przeciwko drzwi zaś znajdowała się blaszana umywalka... i lustro. Przynajmniej to mogło zrekompensować długie minuty spędzone na skakaniu z wagonu do wagonu w poszukiwaniu łazienki. Benji: 'Oh, przynajmniej tyle. ''Blondyn stanął naprzeciwka zabrudzonego zwierciadła. Przejrzał się i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że porywisty wiatr nie uczynił jego fryzurze niczego złego, a nawet zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami poprawił efekt. Szwed sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, jednak jedyne co napotkał to pustka. No tak, skonfiskowano mu telefon. Zastanawiało go tylko jakim cudem inni mogli mieć sprzęty takie jak nóż lub korkociąg... Szwed jeszcze chwile postał przed lustrem. Skoro nie mógł zrobić sobie mirror selfie, mógł przynajmniej pocieszyć oczy swym wyglądem. Narcyzm? Raczej duma z zadowalającego efektu swojej długoletniej pracy. Pracy swojej i Evie... 'Benji: '''Eh *westchnął* ''Chłopak nie mógł dłużej przebywać w izolacji. Chciał spędzać czas z ludźmi. Rozmawiać. Udał się do gęściej "zaludnionej" części pociągu. W sumie był już tam wcześniej, ale powrót w tamtą część był jedynym co przychodizło mu do głowy. W końcu doskwierała mu nuda. '' Luksusowy prywatny wagon Jurgity (Jurgita) ''Po ostatnich wydarzeniach dziewczyna zamknęła się w swoim wagonie. Wejść mogą tu nieliczni. '' ... ''W swoim specjalnie wydzielonym przedziale rudowłosa dochodziła do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zdecydowała się zamknąć na amen i prędko nie wychodzić. Leżała na swoim dużym łożu i patrzyła w sufit. W jej oczach były lekkie łzy. Obok niej na łóżku znajdował się pluszak w kształcie jakiejś osoby, którego przytulała rudowłosa. Dziewczyna była specyficzną osobą i ciężko było ją zrozumieć, ba... Nikt nigdy w życiu jej nie rozumiał, stąd wybrała drogę, jaką wybrała. ... '' ''W centrum handlowym w Szwecji znajdują się dwie dziewczyny. Są do siebie łudząco podobne, różni je tylko kolor włosów. Jedna jest ruda, natomiast jej sobowtórka to blondynka. Dziewczyny świetnie się bawią na zakupach, razem się śmieją. '''Jurgita: Nareszcie razem… Głęboko westchnęła ta pierwsza, spoglądając na swoją bliźniaczkę. Evelynn: Siostro, kope lat minęło. To nasze pierwsze wspólne zakupy! Obie zapiszczały razem i pobiegły do pierwszego lepszego butiku z ciuchami. Dziewczyny szukały identyczny ciuchów, by wyglądać już jak kropla w kroplę tak samo. Jurgita pociągnęła za ręką druga i czym prędzej zaszyły się w przebieralni. Po krótkiej chwili obie wyszły tak samo ubrane. W krótkie spódniczki w kratę, zakolanówki w paski oraz białe prześwitujące podkoszulki. Evelynn: Powiem Ci, że nieźle wyglądasz! Jurgita zachichotała i wskazała palcem na swoją siostrzyczkę. Jurgita: Haha! *zakrywa usta* No, nie mogę powiedzieć o Tobie inaczej! Evelynn zatrzepotała głową i przyjrzała się siostrzyczce. I zrobiła specjalnie „smutną minkę”. Evelynn: No może nie lubisz blondynek. :c Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami i przytuliła do siebie siostrę. Jurgita: Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, że mam ciebie blisko w końcu… *mruknęła cicho, tuląc swoją bliźniaczkę* Evelynn: Dokładnie… Ja głupiutka jak mogłam tak pomyśleć. Dziewczyny się na chwilę rozdzieliły. Evelynn szła w kierunku wyjścia, a Jurgita jej machała. W tym czasie rozległy się strzały i blondynka padła martwa, zalewając się krwią. Rudowłosa zaczęła biec w kierunku swojej bliźniaczki, wydając z siebie głośny okrzyk „NIEEEE”. Biegła, biegła...niczym w nieskończoność. Po chwili zrywa się z łóżka z tym samym okrzykiem co przed chwilą. Hałas mógł zbudzić niejednego w pociągu. Dziewczyna przerażona spoglądała przed siebie, ciężko dysząc. Przetarła oczy dla pewności. Rozglądała się po pokoju, by nabrać pewności, że to był tylko...zły sen. Jurgita: *ciężko wzdychając* To był tylko koszmar… *mówi ciężko głosem i przytula swoją blondwłosą maskotkę* ... Benji podróżował między wagonami. Pociąg był nieco starszego typu, więc pomiędzy składami nie było rękawa ani izolacji. Na moment znajdował się na zewnątrz. Blondyn jednak nie zwracał na to szczególnie uwagi. Szukał lustra. Poszukiwania zaaferowały go do tego stopnia, zę zupełnie zapomniał o otaczającej go rzeczywistości, a także o innych dręczących go zwykle sprawach. Szwed przeskakiwał tak z wagonu do wagonu, aż w końcu dotarł do łącznika innego niż pozostałe. W zasadzie pomost łączący wagony był taki sam. Ciekawe były drzwi. Wyglądały solidnie, miały czytnik kart i były... Pomalowane w różowe czaszki. Wagon wyglądał co najmniej zastanawiająco. '' '''Benji: '''Hm... Co my tu mamy? *mruknął do siebie* ''Blondyn ostrożnie przeszedł przez wąski pomost. Stanąwszy na kracie poczuł wiatr we włosach. Miał nadzieję, że podmuch wykonał robotę i ułożył mu nową, ciekawą fryzurę. To zmotywowało go jeszcze bardziej by szukać lustra! Był problem jednak mały... Drzwi zamknięte pozostawa... ły? Nie do końca. Była mała szpara, co zdradzało, że nie zostały domknięte do końca. Zmotywowało to Benji'ego na tyle, że przesunął je na bok i wślizgnął się do wagonu. W wagonie było ciemno. Benji'emu zajęło chwilę zanim jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku. Powoli postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. Przez brak oświetlenia nie mógł dojrzeć szczegółów miejsca, w którym się znalazł. Szukał na ścianie włącznika światła. Nie mogąc go znaleźć podszedł do okien by podnieść zasłony. Na to też nie było nadziei. '' '''Benji: '''Skit *złapał się pod boki* Gdzie ja jestem? '' Po koszmarnym spaniu, rudowłosa siedziała w ciemności i cicho sobie pochlipywała. Po ostatnim zadaniu starała się dość do ładu. Liczyła na ciutkę samotności. Jednak jak to ma w swoim zwyczaju reality-show, życie chciało inaczej. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z łóżka, trzymając swojego pluszaka w dłoni przytulonego do siebie. Widziała istotę zbliżającą się do niej. Rzuciła zwinnie nożem, który przeleciał obok głowy tego osobnika. Jurgita: Stój albo wezwę ochronę. *mruknęła groźnie, chociaż jak to mogło zabrzmieć z ust słodkiej istoty* Nie dam się zgwałcić ani by ktoś zrobił mi krzywdy. Zaskoczony Benji o mało nie uciekł gdy nóż śmignął mu obok głowy. Błyskawicznie w jego żyłach zapulsowała krew pchająca przez organizm adrenalinę. Szwed zwalczył w sobie chęć do ucieczki. Uciekł by bez wątpienia, przekonał go jednak głos... Rozpoznał bez trudu. To była Jurgita. Na pewno ona. Chłopak nie pałał wielką sympatią do prowadzącej i od początku wydawała mu się podejrzana, jednak była prowadzącą... A on był graczem, który walczył o wygraną. '' '''Benji:' *głośno przełknął ślinę* Wooo... Spokojnie *wystawił ręce przed siebie* Nic się nie dzieje. To ja Benji... *odkaszlnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drży mu głos. Zapanował nad tym* Benji, uczestnik, Szwed. Nie zaatakował bym prowadzącej. Chłopak nieco się wyluzował. Wmówił sobie, że ma przed sobą po prostu kolejną partyjkę gry strategiczno-społecznej. Lubił poznawać ludzi, czemu nie prowadzącą? Rudowłosa bez problemu rozpoznała głos. Znała każdego zawodnika na pamięć. Nie bez powodu przed programem całe tygodnie studiowała nagrania zawodników, by rozpoznać ich brzmienie w każdych możliwych okolicznościach. Zaświeciła światło i przed chłopakiem ukazała się rudowłosa w pidżamie oraz z pluszakiem w ręce. Na dłoniach miała jakąś bransoletkę. Jurgita: Nie nauczyli Cię pukać? *spojrzała na niego chłodnym wzrokiem* Każdy ma swoje pomieszczenia w tym programie. Nieważne *uśmiechnęła się, udając zadowoloną z wizyty* Rudowłosa nie była przygotowana na żadną wizytę, stąd jej wygląd był jeszcze bardziej niepozorny niż zazwyczaj. Może i lepiej? Bezpieczniej prezentować "ludzką" stronę. Spojrzała na chłopaka poważnie. Jurgita: Ciesz się, że nie wezwałam ochrony. Bo byś już leżał martwy. *powiedziała cicho* Ostatnio dwóch typów skończyło tragicznie. *przełknęła głośno ślinę, udając przerażoną. Faktem było jednak to, że to ona sama zabiła tamtych typów* Benji słuchał milcząc i kiwał głową. Analizował każde słowo Jurgity. '' '''Benji: '''Więc miło mi, że mnie nie zabiłaś... Że ochrona mnie nie zabiła *z pewną trudnością utrzymywał zobojętniały ton* Masz może lustro? *zapytał dziewczynę nie patrząc na nią. Wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany zwisającym z sufitu frędzlem* ''Jurgita się oburzyła na słowa o lustrze. Znaczy w środku niej się gotowało, ale ukryła to pod osłoną uśmiechu. Jurgita: Lustro? Jest w strefie dla Vipów. Mam swoje prywatne, ale byle komu nie użyczam. *mruknęła, w zasadzie pozwoliłaby chłopakowi, ale czuła się ignorowana* Mnie też miło, bo miałabym zawodnika mniej. Benji wydał się nie przejąć uwagą. Wydał. Bo w prawdzie walczył ze sobą. Podszedł do Jurgity, uśmiechnął się lekko. Benji: '''Mogę usiąść? *wskazał na różową pufę* Po wczorajszym bieganiu bolą nogi, nie ustoję. '''Jurgita: Taki wysportowany i ma problemy z nogami? Przecież to było tylko bieganie od statku do latarni *przewróciła oczami* Siądź. *odparła obojętnie* Szwed musiał się mocno ugryźć w język. Nie lubił... Nienawidził gdy ktoś wbijał mu szpilkę w temacie jego kondycji; ciała i sportu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Jurgita to przeciwnik. Musiał dobrze to rozegrać. '' '''Benji: '''Hah, dziękuję *uśmiechnął się czarująco i usiadł na pufie* Miłe z twojej strony *przeczesał włosy* Jak wyglądam? *zapytał nagle* ''Czekał na odpowiedź. Chciał coś sprawdzić. Wyjątkowo nie chciał poznać prawdy o faktycznym stanie swego... wyglądu. Bardziej zastanawiało go coś innego. Bawiła go rozmowa z Jurgitą. I nie mowa tu o gierkach, rozmowa sama w sobie... '' '''Jurgita': Nie pozwolę, byś mi tu padł. Potem jeszcze cała wina padnie na mnie, że wykorzystuje zawodników. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jej sfera komfortu została naruszona. Dziewczyna spoglądała na chłopaka lekko skonsternowana. Taki typ już dawno skończył pod kosiarką lub innym toporem i miała być świeżą krew. Cóż... Jurgita: Jak blondyn, który jest sportowcem, ale dziwnym trafem zmęczyło go proste zadanie. Nie robisz szału, lasek nie wyrwiesz. *skwitowała krótko, ale dało wyczuć się jej złośliwość* Słowa Jurgity ponownie trafiły w czuły punkt chłopaka. Cofnął się, na tyle ile pozwalała mu pufa. Atrakcyjność była kolejnym czułym punktem chłopaka. Umiał na tyle sobie to zracjonalizować, żeby nie uciec i nie ukazać tego po sobie, ale w środku zabolało. '' '''Benji: '''Cóż... Haha *wymusił, zgrabnie, śmiech* Miło mi, że tak myślisz *uśmiechnął się* ''Czuł, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Jurgita okazywała się być bardziej złożoną osóbką niż się spodziewał... A spodziewał się wiele... Chłopak rozważał różne scenariusze. Równocześnie cały czas analizował docinkę rudej. '' '''Benji: '''Przepraszam za to włamanie w sumie... *zmienił strategię... przestał grać i udawać cokolwiek* Sam się gubię. ''Szwed przyjrzał się prowadzącej. Czekał na jej reakcję. '' '''Jurgita': Nie myślę, ja to po prostu wiem. *wskazała dłonią na segregatory nad jej łóżkiem* Rozpiska psychologiczna każdego z zawodników. *wzruszyła ramionami* Nim się za coś wezmę, wpierw przygotuje. Nie byłoby Cię tu, gdybyś nie był dobrym materiałem do programu, narcyzie. *powiedziała, czując przewagę nad Szwedem* W zasadzie sytuacją się bawiła. Wiedziała, że będzie bezpieczna, a jej nowy towarzysz wydawał się być nieco zbity z początkowej pewności siebie. '' '''Jurgita': W czas to zrobiłeś. Twoje maniery wyparowały szybciej, jak tu się zjawiłeś, niż pojawiły w przypadku innych uczestniczek. *mruknęła urażona* Gubisz się, bo? *podniosła wymownie brew* Benji: 'Bo myślę jak dobrze rozegrać swoją partię. ''To powiedziawszy wstał i wyszedł licząc na jak największy dramatyzm. W sumie ruch nie był przerysowany. Nic więcej dowiedzieć się nie mógł, a rozmowa nie dawała frajdy. Chłopak stwierdził, że na razie odpuści sobie rozmowy z Jurgitą i skupi się na właściwej grze. '' ... ''Jurgita po wyjściu Benjiego najzwyczajniej w świecie zdążyła zasnąć. W tym samym momencie z innego wagonu do łącznika trafił chodzący o kuli norweg. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to pancerne drzwi bez klamki z bardzo charakterystycznym wzorem różowych czaszek oraz czytnikiem kart po lewej stronie. Chłopak znajdował się na końcu składu, więc od razu domyślił się kogo "trzymano" w takim bunkrze na torach. Po chwili obserwacji poczuł zimny podmuch wiatru, w takim stanie nie mógł poczuć niczego innego jak zimna które biega mu po plecach. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej podszedł pod drzwi i zapukał kilka razy, stał oparty o kulę i oczekiwał odzewu. Po krótkiej chwili rudowłosa została wybudzona ze snu. No jak nie koszmary, to ktoś ją nawiedzi w przedziale. A chciała chwilę spokoju... Zaspana poszła w stronę drzwi, które otworzyła od środka. Poczochrane włosy, pidżama i senny wzrok przywitał Rhysa. Dziewczyna ziewnęła. '''Jurgita: Jak chcesz mnie zabić, jak podczas wyzwania, to wybierz inny termin i zapisz się na listę. *mruknęła, przy okazji dłonią zaprosiła chłopaka do środka* Chłopak spuścił głowę próbując ukryć swoje zawstydzenie oraz zażenowanie poprzednią sytuacją. Bez słowa wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, Jurgita zamknęła za nim drzwi, w sensie dosłownym, sam już nie wyjdzie. Rudowłosa zaskoczona jego obecnością, zaświeciła światło w swoim wagonie, które z automatu ją oślepiło. Jurgita: Miałam przeprosić za to w jakim stanie mnie zastałeś, ale widzę, że kogoś tu życie nie oszczędza. *mruknęła nie kryjąc drobnej satysfakcji* Może karma wraca *zamyśliła się* Zaprosiła go by sobie usiadł na jednej z puch, a sama skierowała się i usiadła na swoim łóżku. Jurgita: Co Cię tu sprowadza? Nie mało Ci po ostatnim dniu w Szwecji? Rhys siedział w milczeniu, ze spuszczoną głową wpatrywał się w podłogę. Tak właściwie to sam nie wiedział dlaczego przyszedł do rudowłosej, skoro ból minął i wszystko sobie przypomniał... większość. Rhys: Ja- *mruknął, postawiony w niewygodnej sytuacji nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować* N-nie wiem... *dodał cicho, spuszczając głowę jeszcze bardziej* Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała ochoty bawić się w żadne podchody ani gierki, zwłaszcza po ostatnim wyzwaniu miała żal do Norwega i nie miała w swoim interesie tego ukrywać. Jurgita: No ja także. Nie siedzę w Twojej głowie. *skwitowała krótko, wstając ze swojego łóżka i kierując się stronę garderoby bo jakąś bluzę dla siebie* Chłopak odprowadził wzrokiem dziewczynę w stronę szafy. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się w takiej sytuacji..., a może znajdował tylko wyparł to ze swojej świadomości? W tamtym momencie chłopakowi cisnęły się na usta tylko jedne słowa... Rhys: Dlaczego mi pomogłaś? *odparł już nieco pewniejszym tonem, ale z lekką chrypką* Rudowłosa zakładając za długo bluzę w głowie kalkulowała co ma odpowiedzieć Rhysowi. W głowie miała kilka scenariuszy i gdy już ją założyła spoglądała na chłopaka wciąż zamyślona. Nie wiedziała do końca jak zareagować. Jurgita: Chce mieć na razie komplet zawodników w programie. *dodała pośpiesznie, nie ukazując żadnych emocji* W pewnym sensie jestem za każdego tutaj także odpowiedzialna. *mruknęła* Chłopak spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale jednocześnie był zaskoczony. Prawdopodobnie gdyby tak zachował się ktoś inny to już dawno poleciałby z hukiem za burtę i ślad by o nim zaginął. Nie próbował jednak ciągnąć dziewczyny za język, nie miałoby to raczej większego sensu. Rhys: Rozumiem... *mruknął chowając głowę w swoich dłoniach* Gryzło chłopaka niemiłosiernie to, że dał się tak ponieść emocjom. Doszło do tego, że nawet zaatakował osobę, z którą przecież nawet okej się wcześniej dogadywał. Nie dziwił się, że dziewczyna jest do niego chłodno nastawiona, przecież na to zasłużył... Rhys: Ja- *wziął głęboki wdech i powoli podniósł się, opierając się o kulę* Powoli podnosił wzrok, dzieliła ich odległość jakiś 2-3 metrów. Chłopak spojrzał na Jurgitę z bardzo wymownym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok mówił bardzo wiele, skrucha, żal, smutek, ból, wstyd... Rhys: Przepraszam... *powiedział nieco głośniej, po czym spuścił głowę i stał tak bez ruchu* Prowadząca była zaskoczona zachowaniem chłopakom, koniec końców nie spodziewała się takiego podejścia z jego strony. Natychmiastowo odwróciła głowę, by ukryć emocje. Zastanawiała się jak ma postąpić w tej sytuacji. Przejść do wszystkiego na porządku dziennym? Strzelać fochami? Była skonsternowana tym co powinna zrobić. Pierwszy raz ktoś postawił ją przed taką sytuacją, gdy kogoś nie zmusiła do tego. Czy czuła satysfakcję? Nie. W jej głowie kotłowało się za dużo myśli. '' '''Jurgita': Nie szkodzi *odparła cichym tonem, udając jak najbardziej obojętny* Przywykłam. *mruknęła po chwili* Założyła kaptur na swoją głowę i podeszła do swojej małej kuchni i lała sobie coś do picia. Jurgita: Usiądź i nie forsuj się. Bo jeszcze mi zginiesz, ale tutaj. Pijesz coś? *dodała szybko chcąc jak najszybciej uniknąć drażniącego ją tematu* Chłopak usiadł z powrotem na pufie, było mu naprawdę przykro, jej chyba z resztą też... Rhys: ...Sok pomarańczowy. *mruknął cicho* Nalała do jednej szklanki soku pomarańczowego, a sama dla siebie zwykłej wody niegazowanej. Położyła szklankę z sokiem na samym końcu blatu, by chłopakowi było łatwiej dostać. Cóż, to jest bar samoobsługowy. Jurgita: Proszę, ten sam co w Szwecji. *odparła obojętnie, by po chwili samej napić się zwyczajnej kranówki* Rhys: Dzięki... *odparł wdzięcznym tonem* Gdy chłopak wziął łyka przypomniał mu się ten cudowny smak pomarańczy. Poczuł się tak jakby lepiej, ale tylko na moment gdyż wiedział, że teraz jest trochę inaczej. Jurgita: A inni nie będą się Ciebie czepiać, że ze mną spędzasz większość czasu? *spytała podejrzliwie* Intrygowało ją ciągnięcie chłopaka do siebie. W sumie na odwrót działało to tak samo, jednak nie miała zamiaru dać tego poznać. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i złapała pluszaka za łapkę. I spoglądała na chłopaka wyczekując odpowiedzi. '' '''Rhys:' Nie trzymam się z nikim... *mruknął kontynuując spożywanie soku* Nie licząc wymiany kilku zdań to faktycznie chłopak z nikim się bliżej nie zadawał, no nie licząc prowadzącej właśnie. Rhys: Pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że gdzieś zniknąłem. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak kątem oka przyuważył jak rudowłosa łapie za rączkę lalkę, która bardzo ją przypominała... tyle, że była blond. Chłopak skojarzył sobie to z osobą, którą widział wcześniej z Melissą w luksusowym przedziale. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać i kontynuował picie. Jurgita: Tak sam, na pastwę losu w takim programie? *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Intrygujące. *skwitowała po chwili* Rudowłosa miętosiła łapkę lalki i spoglądała w sufit. Jurgita: Zupełnie inne podejście od Szweda. *mruknęła cicho pod nosem* Był tu ten zgred. Rhys prawie że wypluł zawartość soku którą miał w ustach gdy usłyszał o Benjim. Czego akurat on mógł szukać u Jurgity? Rhys: I co chciał? *dodał zainteresowany* Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, albo nie chciała wiedzieć. Jurgita: Nie wiem... Zgubił się, szukał lustra. Zniszczony intelektualnie uciekł. Może cofnął się do kamieniołomu czy gdzieś? *mruknęła obojętnie* Mam wywalone w narcyzów. *skuliła głowę, a jej twarz pokryły włosy, dopiero wtedy się uśmiechnęła* Myślenie o pogrążeniu pewnego siebie Szweda dawało jej radość. O wiele faktach nie wspomniała, bo po prostun nie chciała. I tak Rhysa trzymać będzie na dystans. Jurgita: Nic wielkiego, każdy błądzi. *dodała prostując swoje wcześniejsze słowa* Wydawał się zamyślony tym co usłyszał od rudowłosej. Benji się zgubił? Coś mu się nie chciało w to wierzyć. Nie miał nic do szweda, nie mniej akurat to zachowanie wydało mu się aż nadto podejrzane. Rhys: I akurat zabłądził u ciebie. *mruknął zamyślony* Jeśli chcesz poznać moje zdanie... *zrobił chwilę pauzy, czekając na reakcję dziewczyny, wyglądało jednak iż może mówić dalej* ...to nie wygląda mi on na kogoś kto mógłby się zgubić w takim miejscu. *pokręcił głową wolno* Chłopak odstawił pustą szklankę z sokiem na barek. Rhys: Dziękuje za napój. *kiwnął wolno głową w podziękowaniu* Dziewczyna spod włosów wskazała na półkę, gdzie było 12 osobnych segregatorów. '' '''Jurgita': Oczywiście, że to wiem. O każdym z was, wiem praktycznie wszystko. *powiedziała cicho, podnosząc głowę do góry, by przyjrzeć się reakcji zawodnika* Biorąc się za coś, przygotowuje się na sto procent. *dodała chłodniej* Chłopak zamyślił się. Rhys: Dwunastu... *mruknął cicho* Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Rhys: Byłaś może dzisiaj w luksusowym wagonie? *mruknął lekko przygryzając wargę* Jurgita: Dwunastu. *potwierdziła kiwając głową* Spojrzała na chłopaka zaintrygowana. Jurgita: Nie sądzę. Próbuje zasnąć od dwóch dni. Z resztą widzisz, w jakim mnie stanie zastałeś. *mruknęła, pocierając oko piąstką* Czemu pytasz? Chłopak siedział tak jeszcze zamyślony, jakby kompletnie zatracił się w swoim umyśle, kompletnie nie reagował na zewnętrzne bodźce. Po chwili mu jednak przeszło. Rhys: Wydawało mi się, że widziałem Cię w nim przed odjazdem... *podrapał się po głowie* Baka. Przecież ty nie jesteś... blondynką. *uśmiechnął się myśląc o swojej głupocie* Rudowłosa podniosła wymownie brew do góry. Jurgita: Jesteś pewny, że aby na pewno za bardzo nie oberwałeś w głowę podczas wyzwania? *dziewczyna zamyślona jeszcze mocniej złapała za dłoń pluszową lalkę* Chłopak pokręcił wolno głową przecząco. Rhys: Melissa potwierdzi, widziała ją wtedy ze mną... *mruknął ciszej, po chwili postanowił zamilknąć* Dziewczyna poczuła się wewnętrznie rozdarta. Skuliła głowę i na dłuższą chwilę zamilczała, myśląc. W końcu przełknęła głośno ślinę i wydusiła z siebie. Jurgita: Nope... To niemożliwe. *przyszło jej to z ogromnym trudem, by zachować normalny ton głosu* Chłopak widział, jak dziewczyna mocno ściska swoją lalkę. Postanowił się jednak nie wtrącać, przecież to nie były jego sprawy. No i nie chciał też oberwać... Powoli podniósł się po czym oparł się na kuli. Rhys: Pewnie masz rację. *mruknął* Chyba... będę się zbierał. *ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia, które wcześniej zamknęła* Jurgita: Jeśli chcesz, nie ma problemu. *mruknęła cicho. Na podłogę kapnęła łza. Dziewczyna jeszcze na chwilę przysiadła* Dość dłuższy czas upłynął na myśleniu przez dziewczynę. W końcu wstała Jurgita: Więc jak chcesz to Cię odprowadzę. *dodała już pewniej* Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do rudowłosej. Rhys: To... bardzo miłe z twojej strony. *odparł* Spojrzała na niego, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Jurgita: Sam i tak nie wyjdziesz. Więc raczej nic nadzwyczajnego *wzruszyła ramionami* Rhys: Pewnie. *odparł uśmiechem* I widziałem... *dodał odnosząc się do łzy, bardzo cicho do siebie, by nie usłyszała* Jurgita: W tym tygodniu nie ma mnie na wyzwaniu. Więc pewnie spotkamy się kiedy pobocznie. *dodała otwierając drzwi* Chłopak kiwnął głową. Rhys: 'Odpoczywaj. *położył rękę na ramieniu rudowłosej i uśmiechnął się najbardziej szczerze jak tylko potrafił* ''Po tym miłym geście chłopak zniknał za drzwiami kolejnego wagonu. Dziewczyna po opuszczeniu wagonu przez chłopaka, głęboko odetchnęła. Na myśl o wspomnianej blondynce pobiegła do swojego łóżka i po prostu się rozpłakała. ... Przed wejściem do teatru: Wszyscy zebrali się przed wejściem do teatru, gdzie zostały wywieszone nowe składy drużyn prezentujące się następująco: Po chwili Sophie stanęła przed wszystkimi. '''Sophie: Witajcie w Oslo, stolicy Norwegii! Dzisiaj to ja zajmuję się prowadzeniem zadania, więc jestem wyjątkowo podekscytowana! Mam nadzieję, że wy również! Po twarzach niektórych uczestników można było stwierdzić, że niekoniecznie. Sophie: Normalnie aż czuję te wszystkie buzujące emocje! Ale wracając do tematu... Właśnie znajdujemy się przed... Spojrzała na jedną ze swoich kartek. Sophie: ...Folketeateret, znanym również jako Teatr Ludzi. Fascynująca nazwa, nieprawdaż? Przez moment oczekiwała na jakąś reakcję, ale się nie doczekała. :c Sophie: Okej... Skoro znajdujemy się przed teatrem, to oznacza, że dzisiaj będziecie aktorami! Wasze przedstawienia będą musiały zachwycić mnie oraz pozostałych jurorów. Ale oczywiście nie będziecie mieli pełnej swobody w tym, co nam zaprezentujecie na scenie. W tym celu nieco wcześniej wasi kapitanowie losowali pewne numerki. Zaczniemy od pierwszej grupy, czyli od gatunku waszego przedstawienia. Drużyna Marchewek przygotuje dla nas straszny horror, natomiast Slayerzy zaprezentują gorący romans! Dla ciekawskich trzecią niewybraną możliwością była komedia. Cóż, ewentualną komedią będzie wasza porażka na scenie... Jako jedyna zaśmiała się ze swojego żartu. Sophie: Następnie losowaliście rekwizyt, który będziecie musieli jakoś wplątać w waszą fabułę. Slayerzy muszą wykorzystać w swojej sztuce pyszną pizzę Grandiosa, natomiast Marchewki... Wy otrzymujecie norweskiego trolla. Niestety będziecie musieli pracować z atrapą, ponieważ nie złapaliśmy prawdziwego. Ale od czego jest dobra gra aktorska? A co do niewylosowanego rekwizytu, możliwy był jeszcze renifer. Ciekawe jak byście go wykorzystali w romansie lub horrorze... Zamyśliła się na moment. Sophie: I to w sumie miało być już wszystko, ale nasza nowa koleżanka z ekipy zaproponowała coś jeszcze! Także w razie czego podziękowania wysyłajcie do niej. ^-^ W trzeciej grupie numerków, które losowaliście, znajdują się dodatkowe role. Jedna osoba z drużyny będzie zmuszona do wcielenia się w konkretną postać. I w ten sposób u Slayerów musi pojawić się... *patrzy na swoje notatki* ...słodka postać z dziecinnym głosem, która potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość, nie ufa praktycznie nikomu i do każdego podchodzi z dystansem, a także jest dziedzicem wielkiej firmy. Brzmi dziwnie znajomo, prawda? Za to postacią Marchewek jest... *znowu patrzy na notatki* ...stereotypowy gej, wiecznie chodzący z makijażem i żartujący o seksie, który jest androidem z częstymi atakami padaczki, a do tego jest pół głuchy i słyszy co drugie słowo. Cóż... Trzeba przyznać, że w porównaniu do Slayerów dzisiaj jesteście raczej Pechowymi Marchewkami. Może pocieszy was to, że niewybraną rolą jest... *znowu notatki* ...skrzat marzący o byciu baleriną, ale ze względu na protezę nóg nie może spełnić marzenia i jest nieakceptowany przez społeczeństwo. Zadowolona wyrzuciła notatki za siebie. Sophie: Na koniec jeszcze jedna sprawa. Całe przedstawienie musi być improwizacją. To oznacza, że nie możecie przygotować sobie wcześniej scenariusza ani zrobić żadnych prób. Jak to się mówi, idziecie na żywioł! To chyba tyle... Połamania nóg! Wszyscy weszli do teatru. więc przygotowujecie przedstawienie uwzględniając wylosowane gatunki, rekwizyty i role. Improwizacja polega na tym, że nie możecie napisać całości poza odcinkiem i potem wrzucić tutaj gotowego przedstawienia. Każdy wpisuje swoje kwestie (i tylko swoje) prosto do odcinka. Czyli coś na zasadzie prowadzenia rozmowy poza zadaniami. Dodatkowo niedozwolone jest zmienianie opublikowanych już scen, czyli przykładowo jeśli ktoś z drużyny napisze coś niepasującego do całości, to nie możecie już tego usunąć lub zmienić, a zamiast tego musicie jakoś dostosować się do tej wpadki. Możliwe również, że ekipa w trakcie dorzuci wam jakieś utrudnienia. Wstępnie zadanie trwa do niedzieli godz. 17. Wtedy wyniki byłyby po 20, no chyba że skończycie na tyle wcześnie, że wyniki mogłyby pojawić się w niedzielę rano. Teatr: Slayerzy Temple Za kulisami Możecie opisywać tutaj jakieś krótkie przygotowania lub po prostu spędzać czas poza zadaniem. Rhys z pomocą kuli dotarł za kulisy. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej niż wcześniej w pociągu tym bardziej, że w końcu znajdował się na swojej ojczystej ziemi. A nie, narodowość nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia... a może miała, ale jednak niewielki? Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie rozmyślając nad zadaniem otrzymanym przez Wróżkę Sophie oraz tym co drużynie wcześniej wylosował. Rhys: Norge ... hjemme igjen, hva er ikke Rhys? Rhys: Romans? Nie wiem... w tym wstanie *pokazuje na swoją kulę* chyba niewiele zdziałam. Chociaż losowanie wyszło naprawdę dobrze, przynajmniej można zarzucić jakąś spójną historię... o ile inni będą współpracować. *westchnął* Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się za resztą drużyny, jednocześnie próbując ustalić jakiś plan działania. Melissa również szybko dotarła za kulisy. Miała pewne zdolności jeśli chodzi o śpiewanie, ale nie była pewna jak jej pójdzie z grą aktorską. Nie rozmyślała nad tym zbyt długo, bo wiedziała, że nie będzie miała tremy, zatem jedyne co jej pozostało to razem z drużyną dopracować ciekawy scenariusz. A propos drużyny. Gdy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła jedynie Rhysa, więc pomachała do niego i stanęła obok. Nie starała się na siłę nawiązać żadnej rozmowy, wiedziała że najlepiej będzie podyskutować z wszystkimi, kiedy się pojawią. Nie widziała też potrzeby wypełniania tej przyjemnej ciszy, więc zaczęła myśleć nad potencjalnymi pomysłami na przedstawienie. Chłopak zerknął kątem oka na hiszpankę. Podobała mu się postawa dziewczyny, nie próbowała na siłę zaistnieć czy zwracać na siebie uwagi, po prostu była sobą. Wodził wzrokiem po niezliczonej ilości rekwizytów, jednak nie za bardzo wiedział czego konkretnie powinien szukać. Rozglądał się w nadziei za innymi członkami drużyny, którzy być może lepiej znają się na tego typu sprawach. Brian: Romans!? ROMANS!? Wydawał się panikować bardziej niż zwykle. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie zdążył umyć talerzy po podwieczorku z Annie i miał z tego powodu niewielkie koszmary w głowie. Bardziej martwił się tematyką. Romans oznacza kontakt fizyczny. Nawet jeśli to gra aktorska uaktywniła mu się wyobrażnia i jego towarzysze z grupy wyglągali w jego oczach jak paciorkowce czy inne patogeny. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę i szukał jakiś skoroszytów. Brian: Pójdę poszukać czegoś do napisania scenariusza. Musimy coś zaplanować. No i też trzeba zrobić małą rozpiskę co mamy do dyspozycji. Trzeba będzie przygotować scenerię i wszystko. Wszedł na scenę i zaczął się po niej przechadzać. Wydawała się na dość sporo co było plusem. Nadal jednak przerażające myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Musiał się jednak zebrać. Otuchy mu dodawał fakt, że większość twarzy była mu znajoma i chyba dogada się z większością. Nie mógł jednak spoglądać w ich rzęski - inaczej mówiac oczy, bo nadal w myślach byli dla niego patogenami. Abby również była w tym samym miejscu, gdzie inni jej członkowie drużyny. Widać po niej było, że nie potrafiłaby pomóc drużynie pod kątem konceptu na występ, jej myśli krążyły gdzieś indziej, poza tym nie za dobrze jej wychodziło wymyślanie takich przedstawień. Postanowiła zdać się na zdanie innych i podporządkować. Widząc w drużynie Rhysa oraz Melissę, widziała, że nie musi się zbytnio wysilać. Spokojnie czekała, jak ktoś zabierze głos i zacznie się konkretniejsza rozmowa odnośnie ich wyzwania i jego szczegółów. Drużyna w końcu zebrana w komplecie (Michael się doczłapał) zaczęła obmyślać plan działania. Po długich dyskusjach postanowili wziąć przydatne według nich dekoracje i powoli udali się na scenę. Przedstawienie Akt I: Zakończenie Letniego Obozu Na scenę zostają wniesione dekoracje przypominające otoczenie obozowiska. Sztuczne drzewa, pieńki, krzaczki, ale również tektura przypominająca domki, ekipa naprawdę postarała się o ciekawe dekoracje. Na środku, czyli w centrum akcji pojawiło się sztuczne ognisko, które tak naprawdę było grillem elektrycznym ucharakteryzowanym tak by przypominał co miał przypominać. Po odpowiednim ustawieniu świateł drużyna na moment zniknęła za kulisami. Po ustawieniu dekoracji na scenie pojawiła się drużyna Slayerów, każde z nich... wyglądało tak jak wcześniej, na potrzeby tej sceny nie było konieczności by się przebierać. Z resztą ich młodzieżowe stroje idealnie pasowały do atmosfery oraz wieku w jakim mieli być bohaterowie, młodzieżą cieszącą się ostatnimi resztkami wakacji. Rhys (lekko kulawy, ale jednak już bez kuli), Brian, Abby i Michael znajdowali się na scenie, brakło jedynie Melissy. Cała czwórka rozsiadła się na sztucznych pieńkach, siedzieli i czekali szepcząc coś jeszcze między sobą, czekając jakby na jakiś znak, gdy w tle zaczęła lecieć obozowa muzyczka, a światła zostały zgaszone. Jedyne światło dawało ognisko. Drużyna od razu zaczęła zachowywać się tak, jak sprawiała otoczka wokół, uczniowie na obozie ostatniego wieczora wakacji. Rhys (jako Rhys) przeciągnął się leniwie, wzdychając jedynie ciężko. Rhys: Nie sądziłem, że ten moment tak szybko nadejdzie... *posmutniał lekko* Brian grający jednego z obozowiczów tymczasowo grał Luka. Nie wiedział co miał dokładnie wymyślić, ale pasowało mu to imię do roli osoby w tle. Z nabitą na patyk pianką wydawał się weselszy niż zwykle. Luke: 'No było zabawnie. Szczególnie pierwszy dzień. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego widoku dziewczyn. ''Zaśmiał się głośno i wsunął piankę do ust. '' '''Luke: '''Dla tego widoku warto było zawisnąć na maszcie. Albo ta gra w podchody. Kiedy myślę o powrocie do szkoły wyłącznie dla chłopaków. Czemu lato nie może trwać wiecznie! ''Abby zjadła swoją piankę, po czym dynamicznie złamała patyk. 'Abby: '''Szybko, i on przeminie... *złapała mocno w kawałki połamanego patyka, a następnie gwałtownie opuściła na ziemię i spojrzała na Rhysa z tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy* Tak, jak miłość dwóch ludzi... jego i jej. ''Chłopak zerknął zaskoczony na dziewczynę. Cóż, niby byli na neutralnych relacjach, ale wyczuwał, że od początku Abby ma w jego kierunku jakieś uprzedzenia, a przynajmniej tak grał... '''Rhys: Ymm... jasne *odparł zmieszany w kierunku Abby, zwrócił się do Luke'a* Dokładnie stary, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ostatnie ognisko... *podparł głowę na dłoniach* Luke: 'Ehh... Nie musisz być taka ostra Abby.. ''Spojrzał się w stronę dziewczyny. '' '''Luke: '''Właśnie! Jesteśmy młodzi więc korzystajmy z tego tu i teraz. Na dojrzałość będzie jeszcze czas, nie mylę się Abby? *zaśmiał się* Rhys to cwaniak i tak, już dorwał jedną z najlepszych. I ja chciałbym mieć kogoś ładnego przy boczku. ''Spoglądał się w nieco stronę Abby z psimi oczkami. Po chwili próbował ją objąć chcąc złapać ostatnią szansę tych ostatnich letnich dni. Widać, że wczuł się w natrętnego chłopaka myślącego o jednym. '' ''Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i popatrzyła ciepło na chłopaka. 'Abby: '''Tak, mądrze prawisz. Ostatnie chwile, więc trzeba korzystać *zachichotała cichutko* ''Rhys się lekko zarumienił przez słowa Luke'a, faktem jest że akurat taki chłopak jak on chodzi z jedną z lepszych dziewczyn na obozie był szokujący nawet dla niego samego. Nie mniej był z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy. '''Rhys: Heh, zaraz tam cwaniak. *podrapał się za uchem uśmiechając się nieśmiało* Luke: Abby moja droga! Chłopak nagle poczuł motyle w brzuchu. Był uradowany chwilą. Szczególnie, że ta chwila nigdy może się nie powtórzyć. Luke: Ile bym dał, żeby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Rhys ty padalcu! Też chcę do koedukacyjnej szkoły! Wydusił nieco wściekle na chłopaka choć nic nie zawinił. Był lekko zazdrosny. Mimo wszystko nawet go polubił i miło spędzało mu się czas z nowo poznanymi znajomymi. Wziął rękę i wstał i sięgnął po rekwizyt jakim były napoje. Były to puszki oklejone tasiemką z nazwą "Panta". '' '''Luke: '''Na mój koszt! ''Dodał rozbawiony po czym rzucił podrzucił jedną z nich dla Abby a drugą dla Rhysa. W tym samym momencie do ogniska podeszła Melissa (grająca Melissę) i uśmiechnęła się do swoich znajomych. Podobnie jak oni żałowała, że wszystko dobiega końca... '' '''Melissa:' Haha, widzę że impreza pełną parą. Och! Skończyły się już pianki jak widzę, pójdę po więcej, Rhys idziesz ze mną? *spojrzała na chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem, którym starała się skryć swój smutek i niepokój związany z tym co postanowiła zrobić* Chłopak uśmiechnął się widząc swoją dziewczynę. Zważając na Luke'a który próbuje oczarować Abby oraz Michael, która to właściwie wcale się nie odzywała i nikt nie wiedział czemu tam jest zdecydował... Rhys: Jasne! *podniósł się ochoczo uśmiechając się do dziewczyny* Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę...i odeszła z nim na pewną odległość. Gdy znaleźli się w miarę daleko od ogniska Melissa pociągnęła chłopaka za atrapą drzewa, tak że odgradzało ich od Abby i Luke'a, a równocześnie publiczność doskonale ich widziała i słyszała. '' '''Melissa: '''Musimy porozmawiać...o nas. *powiedziała z powagą w głosie* '''Rhys:' O nas? *spojrzał zaskoczony na Melissę* C-coś nie tak? *głos mu lekko zadrżał, w jego głowie pojawiły się najczarniejsze scenariusze* Na sali dało się usłyszeć muzykę dobiegającą z głośników. Melissa: Ja, ech, daj mi wytłumaczyć *uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, nie wiedząc czy chciała bardziej podnieść na duchu chłopaka czy siebie* To lato było wspaniałe, najlepsze ze wszystkich jakie dotąd przeżyłam *powiedziała uśmiechając się pod nosem, nie spoglądała jednak Rhysowi w twarz* Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie *głos jej zadrżał, gdy podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy* Jestem szczęśliwa, że mogłam Cie poznać, że byliśmy razem, ale...ostatnio zachowałeś się dość...nachalnie, *posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie przypominające o sytuacji, która wydarzyła się na obozie* a ja nie jestem gotowa na tak poważne kroki *spojrzała na niego przepraszająco*. Nie zamartwiaj się tym proszę, to nie jest...ech, wybaczyłam Ci już tamto i liczę że mnie zrozumiałeś. Jednak powodem tej rozmowy jest to, że mieszkamy tak daleko od siebie. Lato się kończy, tak samo jak ten obóz, wrócimy w swoje strony i wrócimy do codziennego życia. Zmuszalibyśmy się w ten sposób do związku na odległość, a to...nie wyszłoby na dobre żadnemu z nas *po policzku aktorki spłynęła łza* Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznej ciszy, po której Melissa szepnęła... Melissa: 'To koniec...zrywam z Tobą...*wraz z tymi słowami po jej twarzy spłynęła kolejna samotna łza* ''Chłopak cierpliwie wysłuchał tego, co do powiedzenia miała mu jego dziewczyna... właściwie to już EX dziewczyna. Każde jej słowo trawił bardzo wolno i dokładnie upewniając się, czy na pewno się nie przesłyszał. Było mu podwójnie smutno, nigdy tego wcześniej nikomu nie wspominał, ale Melissa była jego pierwszą dziewczyną, więc bolało go to wszystko dwukrotnie mocniej. Był w szoku, wielkim szoku. Wolno spuścił głowę w dół ukrywając swoją twarz pod włosami. '''Rhys: R-rozumiem... *mruknął cicho lekko drgającym głosem, nie chciał dać poznać po sobie, że się prawie rozkleja, ale przychodziło mu to z ogromnym trudem...* Dziewczyna nie mogąc dłużej obserwować smutku chłopaka objęła go pospiesznie i odbiegła "w poszukiwaniu pianek"... Chłopak został sam, kiedy Melissa odbiegła... zaczął cicho szlochać. Wyglądało na to, że wiadomość którą usłyszał dotarła do niego w pełni, a on sam zrozumiał co to dla niego oznacza. Z jego związku zostały już tylko wspomnienia. Szczerze nie wiedział, czy lepiej nie byłoby gdyby został rzucony przez SMS niż face to face. Rhys: 'Melissa... dlaczego. *zacisnął pięści, osuwając się na ziemię, po cichu płacząc* ''Chłopak znajdował się w tej pozycji jeszcze trochę czasu, do momentu aż muzyka w tle się nie skończy, chcąc podtrzymać dramaturgię. Po zakończeniu muzyki wszyscy aktorzy podnieśli się/wrócili i stanęli w równym rzędzie obok siebie na środku sceny, twarzami zwróconymi do widowni. '''Abby: Czy Rhys doczeka się Happy Endu? Luke: Czy skończy w kawalerce w szemranej dzielnicy? Melissa: Tego dowiecie się w... Rhys: Akcie następnym. Wszyscy ukłonili się, po czym kurtyna opadła i zniknęli za kulisami w celu przyszykowania dekoracji do dalszej części występu. Akt II: Przewidywanie przyszłości i spotkanie przeszłości Kurtyna podniosła się, ukazując mnóstwo dekoracji na scenie. Charakter ich ustawienia, wygląd oraz szyld który pojawił się w powietrzu sugerowały jedno - kolejna część odbędzie się w kawiarni. Niedługo potem na scenę wyszedł Rhys. Był sam. Zamiast bluzy miał na sobie czarną koszulkę, a na niej biały fartuszek. Było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że będzie grał kelnera. Światło świeciło tylko na niego. Minęły 4 lata od wydarzeń na obozie. Z tamtego okresu praktycznie już nikt nie miał ze sobą kontaktu, może poza małymi wyjątkami. Wyjątkiem tym nie był Rhys, który po wydarzeniach z tamtego okresu kompletnie się zmienił. Stał się cichy, wycofany i strasznie kruchy jeśli chodzi o uczucia. Gdy był na skraju załamania pewna kobieta, która znana jest w branży jako "wróżka" zaproponowała chłopakowi nocleg i możliwość wyjścia na prostą w zamian za pracę w jej kawiarence "Miłosny Wywar". Chłopak niechętnie przyjął propozycję, dostał kilka dni na za klimatyzowanie się, w tym czasie zapoznając się trochę z miastem i okolicą. W nowej pierwszej pracy współpracownicy powitali go bardzo ciepło i serdecznie, starali się wspierać chłopaka w jego sytuacji. Z czasem wszystko powoli wychodziło na prostą, otwierał się bardziej przed innymi, zyskał nawet przyjaciółkę którą poznał w pracy. Wszystko zmierzało ku sukcesowi... aż do pewnego dnia. W tle zaczęła lecieć typowa melodia dla owej kawiarenki. Rhys tradycyjnie już zajmował się sprzątaniem po gościach, gdyż w godzinach popołudniowych w kawiarni zwykle nie było ruchu, taki urok tej kawiarni. Na zmianie był tylko on, Sabīne (Abby) - jego przyjaciółka oraz Szefowa, Touka Kirishima (Michael). Było jednak widać, że chłopak wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle, był jakiś taki nieobecny... Aż się prosiło by się zainteresować jego losem. Po paru minutach podłogi były czyste, a na stolikach nie było ani śladu jakichkolwiek okruszków ciasta czy plam po kawie. Gości w kawiarni wciąż nie było. Touka (Michael) widząc przybitego chłopaka postanowiła podejść do pracownika. Touka: Coś się stało? *spytała się Rhysa* Chłopak zerknął na swoją szefową, która ubrana była jak zwykle... szykownie. Touka (Michael) miała na sobie fioletowe trampki z białymi sznurówkami, które piszczały głośno z każdym jej krokiem. Do tego czarne, obcisłe spodnie oraz fioletowa koszula, na którą narzucony był czarny fartuszek. Na głowie na potrzebę sceny miała założoną fioletową perukę z krótkimi włosami. Jej wyraz twarzy zawsze mówił to samo: Co się dzieje, trzymaj mnie na dystans. Rhys westchnął ciężko siadając przy drewnianym barku. Rhys: Widziałem ją... *mruknął cicho zasłaniając twarz rękoma* Touka przez chwilę milczała, by po chwili usiąść przy Rhysie. Ale usiąść z pewnym dystansem - w końcu nie ufała praktycznie nikomu. Touka: Kogo? *spytała słodkim dziecinnym głosem, tak słodkim i uroczym, jak podczas poprzedniej kwestii* Chłopakowi ciężko było wspominać o dawnej miłości. W końcu nadal żywił do niej bardzo silnym uczuciem, prawdą jednak jest że szefowa nie wiedziała za wiele o ich relacji, kojarzyła ją jedynie z imienia, zdecydowanie częściej zwierzał się Sabine, która aktualnie przebywała na zapleczu. Rhys: Melissę... kochaną Melissę... *mruknął zatapiając swoje spojrzenie w blat* Na mieście, rozmawiała przez telefon... Touka: Yhm... *przytaknęła* Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, gdy w końcu Touka spytała cichym (jednak wciąż słyszalnym na widowni) wciąż równie słodkim i dziecinnym głosem: Touka: Chciałbyś może się o was więcej? Rhys podniósł nagle głowę, jakby wstąpiło w niego drugie życie. No tak, przecież Touka potrafiła wywróżyć przyszłość! Rhys: T-tak! *odparł błagalnym wzrokiem* Błagam, powiedz mi coś więcej! Touka: 'Spokojnie ''*lekko się zaśmiała* Touka delikatnie odchyliła się do tyłu, rozglądając się po kawiarni, na której terenie znajdowała się jedynie Sabine. 'Touka: '''Powiem, ale może nie tutaj ''*mruknęła* Chłopak pośpiesznie pokręcił głową na znak, że rozumie. Był bardzo zdeterminowany by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, kto wie co mógłby zrobić w stanie wzburzenia... Razem z Touką przeszli w bardziej ustronne miejsce (drugi koniec sceny), gdzie stał odosobniony stolik. Zajęli miejsca na przeciw siebie, Touka złapała za dłoń chłopaka i zaczęła robić swoje, czyli... przepowiadać przyszłość, albo zgadywać. '''Touka: Czeka cię pewna wielka zmiana... *powiedziała* Rhys: Zmiana? Jak to. *dopytywał zainteresowany, emocje aż w nim buzowały* Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Rhysa. Touka: Szczęśliwa zmiana *dodała* Rhys nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bowiem w zdanie wtrącił mu się się charakterystyczny dźwięk, który rozbrzmiał w kawiarni. Dźwięk ten był bardzo rozpoznawalny i miał przypisaną do siebie pewną funkcję, głównie informacyjną. Informacja ta była bardzo jasna i czytelna dla pracowników, którzy od razu wiedzieli czego mniej więcej się spodziewać i co powinni robić. Klient przybył na salony. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie niedawno siedziała Touka, ale... nie było już jej. Została za to karteczka, na której napisane było: "Powodzenia". Co to dokładnie miało znaczyć? Cóż, właśnie miał się przekonać. Chłopak wrócił za ladę, myśli bujały mu gdzieś głęboko w chmurach, zastanawiał się nadal co oznaczały słowa jego szefowej. Wziął zeszyt, długopis które leżały na blacie i udał się do stolika do którego przybył klient, a może... klientka? '' ''Zawodnicy znowu bardzo zadbali o scenografię. Stolik, przy którym siedziała klientka podobnie jak pozostałe był przyozdobiony znalezionym za kulisami obrusem oraz wazonem ze sztucznymi kwiatami. Melissa, bo to ona była ową klientką siedziała spoglądając przez bardzo realistyczną atrapę okna. Dawna miłość Rhysa, przypadkiem zawędrowała do tej akurat kawiarenki, sama bowiem nie miała pojęcia o tym, kto pracuje w "Miłosnym Wywarze". Dziewczyna ubrana była inaczej niż w poprzednim akcie, zamiast krótkich spodenek miała czarne dżinsy. Była ubrana również w granatowy t-shirt, a na to narzuciła kurtkę dżinsową, które znalazła w garderobie za kulisami. Rhys: Witamy w Miłosnym Wywarze, czym mogę sł- *zrobił pauzę spoglądając na klientkę* Chłopak zamarł (a przynajmniej dobrze grał). W tym samym momencie muzyczka kawiarni zmieniła się na inny utwór. Spoglądał na dziewczynę z bardzo zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ręce zaczęły mu lekko drgać, w pewnym momencie ołówek wyleciał mu z rąk, a gdy spadł o ziemię to złamał się na pół. Był to jedyny dźwięk nie licząc muzyki w tle jaki wydarzył się na scenie. Rhys: M-Melissa...? *zapytał łamliwym głosem zasłaniając sobie zeszytem twarz, głowę skulił ukrywając buraka* Dziewczyna oderwała spojrzenie od okna jak tylko usłyszała "znajomy" głos. Zaskoczona przyglądała się Rhysowi, który jej zdaniem mocno się zmienił, chociaż czy aby na pewno? '' '''Melissa: '''Rhys?! O rany, tego się nie spodziewałam *uśmiechnęła się nagle, po czym schyliła się i podała chłopakowi złamany ołówek* ''Chłopak nie wiedział kompletnie jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony cieszył się ogromnie ze spotkania z dziewczyną, z drugiej... bardzo się zmienił, dlatego opcja ucieczki również była brana pod uwagę. Chłopak odruchowo postawił krok do tyłu, jakby trochę ze strachu. Rhys: C-co ty tu robisz? *odparł nadal zasłaniając zeszytem swoją twarz* Melissa: '''Heh, to co ludzie zazwyczaj robią w kawiarni *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* mieszkam niedaleko, więc postanowiłam, że poszukam na mieście jakiegoś ciekawego miejsca, gdzie można by chodzić w trakcie przerw w pracy *zamyśliła się lekko, nie chciała jeszcze kończyć rozmowy, mimo że dostrzegła zmieszanie chłopaka, dawno się nie widzieli i nie chciała stracić tej szansy* A Ty? Od dawna tu pracujesz? *oparła brodę na dłoni i przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem* '''Rhys: Emm... będzie z rok. *mruknął stojąc w miejscu* Więc wybrał opcję pierwszą. Ucieczka w takiej sytuacji byłaby głupotą zwłaszcza gdy przypomni sobie przepowiednię przyszłości przez jego szefową, która tak nagle zniknęła... Rhys: Może c-coś do picia przyniosę? *zaoferował z nutką nadziei w głosie* Melissa: 'Ach, chętnie, woda wystarczy *uśmiechnęła się lekko* ''Chłopak zniknął dosłownie na sekundę by nalać dziewczynie wody. Tak naprawdę, to zamiast kranu, który oczywiście był atrapą użył kolegi z drużyny, który nalał mu wody z butelki do szklanki. Chłopak podał dziewczynie szklankę do ręki, samemu nieśmiało stojąc przed nią. 'Rhys: '''To ten... co tam u ciebie? *zapytał chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę* '''Melissa: '''Hmmm, nie bardzo wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć *uśmiechnęła się w zamyśleniu* dużo się działo, skończyłam szkołę, studia, znalazłam pracę i...kogoś *zarumieniła się i wbiła spojrzenie w szklankę* Można powiedzieć, że udało mi się spełnić wszystkie plany, jakie miałam..ale *dodała już ciszej po czym potrząsnęła głową jakby rozmyślając się z tego co chciała powiedzieć * A co u ciebie? Poza pracą *uśmiechnęła się ponownie "jakby nigdy nic"* ''Dziewczyna uważnie przyglądała się Rhysowi i czekała na jego odpowiedź. Zastanawiały ją jego losy oraz ich dawnych obozowych przyjaciół. Żałowała, że tak łatwo straciła z wszystkimi kontakt... Chłopak na wieść o "kimś" szybko zaczął tracić nadzieje i siły które dodało mu samo przybycie dziewczyny. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć, nie był już tym chłopakiem co kiedyś, teraz zdecydowanie łatwiej było go rozszyfrować. Nie wszystko potrafił jednak tak świetnie maskować, dziewczyna z pewnością już zdążyła się trochę domyślić... '''Rhys: Ja... nie jestem nigdzie zameldowany, mam tutaj pokój ze względu na dobroć właścicielki..., mam jedną przyjaciółkę, ale właśnie skończyła zmianę..., no i ogólnie jestem sam... *mruknął, to ostatnie szczególnie ciszej dodał* Widać było, że nie był szczególnie "dumny" ze swoich osiągnięć życiowych. Kiedyś opowiadałby to wszystko z zapałem i radością, ale teraz...Melissa szybko zobaczyła smutek chłopaka i nie mogła mu pozwolić by się w nim pogrążył... Melissa: 'Chciałeś powiedzieć dwie *puściła mu oczko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, chcąc wreszcie wymusić choć lekki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka* Musimy się częściej spotykać, skoro oboje mieszkamy w tym mieście. ''Ponownie spotkanie Rhysa wzbudziło w dziewczynie stare wspomnienia i przypomniało o uczuciach, którymi darzyła bruneta, nie chciała drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu i stracić go ze swojego życia... Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na Melissę. Owszem, został zfriendzonowany, ale jej słowa i troska zadziałały tak kojąco na jego serduszko... nie potrafił w tej chwili okazywać złości czy frustracji. '''Rhys: To... naprawdę miłe. Dzięki. *uśmiechnął się wycierając ręką oko, czyżby łzy?* Melissę ucieszył fakt, że chłopak wreszcie się uśmiechnął. Spojrzała na zegarek i... Melissa: 'Cholera, zaraz się spóźnię do pracy, ale hmm *wzięła szybko notes od chłopaka, wyjęła długopis z torebki i zapisała w nim swój numer telefonu* Odezwij się w wolnej chwili *jej twarz ponownie rozświetlił uśmiech, była jednak nieco przygaszona szybkim pożegnaniem* ''Melissa podeszła i uściskała zdziwionego bruneta, nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła analizować wszystkie swoje decyzje i poczuła lekki żal, a nawet ukłucie w sercu żegnając się z chłopakiem. Wiedziała jednak, że tym razem nie na długo, więc zrobiła wszystko co w swojej mocy, by nie pokazać swojego zmartwienia chłopakowi. Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym opuściła kawiarenkę w pośpiechu. Gdy dziewczyna wyszła chłopak został całkiem sam. Zerknął na kartkę z numerem, przyglądał się jej dosyć długo... aż zaczął się zalewać łzami. Usiadł na krześle, na którym wcześniej siedziała dziewczyna i złapał kartkę z numerem do rąk. '''Rhys: Melissa... *westchnął, mimo łez na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech* Właśnie dlatego Cię pokochałem. *dodał cicho pod nosem* Światła zgasły, a kurtyna opadła w dół, na sali zapanowała ciemność i cisza. Na scenie pojawiła się kartka z napisem: Dalsza część wkrótce. ~ Slayerzy Temple. Akt III: Sprawy dorosłych Kurtyna po przerwie ponownie podniosła się, ukazując... znikomą ilość dekoracji. Przypominało to trochę scenerię mieszkania, kto wie? Na scenie pojawili się tylko Melissa i Brian...chłopak stał jednak z boku, jakby czekając na odpowiedni moment do wejścia. Melissa (grająca Melissę) weszła do "mieszkania" i rozejrzała się uważnie po wnętrzu, szybko spostrzegła, że nikogo nie ma w środku. Dziewczyna westchnęła i potarła twarz dłońmi, pokazując zmęczenie bohaterki. Nie po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu wprowadziła wracała do pustego mieszkania. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że nie tego się spodziewała, gdy zgodziła się zamieszkać ze swoim chłopakiem. Melissa: '''Jakim cudem on znajdywał czas, by się ze mną umawiać, a teraz ciągle siedzi w pracy *powiedziała cicho siadając na fotelu, mówiła jednak na tyle wyraźnie by widownia ją usłyszała* ''Bohaterka potrząsnęła głową, wcisnęła na twarz wymuszony uśmiech i zaczęła...sprzątać i krzątać się po mieszkaniu. W ten sposób miała pokazać, że minęło parę godzin, aż nadszedł wieczór. Bowiem gdy Melissa się tak krzątała członkowie jej drużyny, zmieniali widok za oknem mieszkania tak, że z upływem czasu zachodziło słońcę. Nagle do mieszkania wszedł jej obecny ukochany. Specjalnie na tą scenę przyodział jeden z lepiej wyglądających strojów wizytowych jakie mógł znaleźć na zapleczu. W ręce trzymał też teczkę z wystającymi papierami. Oczy miał lekko podkrążone, a jego włosy delikatnie wołały o pomstę. Ślamazarnie zaczął ściągać buty przy wejściu '' '''Brian: '''Wróciłem Melissa. *Ciężko westchnął, nieco przeciągając swoje ręce*. Bycie własnym szefem bywa męczące. Jeszcze ci okropni ludzie. Wyobraziłabyś sobie!? ''Powoli wszedł do mieszkania. Widać było po nim straszny zmęczony i pusty wyraz twarzy. Nie do końca było wiadomo czy to gra czy nigdy nie był postawiony w takiej sytuacji i z tego powodu tak wyglądał. '' '''Brian: Też wróciłaś prawda? Powtórzył nieco bardziej znużonym głosem, nie będąc pewny by robiła coś. Postanowił zajrzeć do niej. Kątem oka zauważył ją, jednak nawet nie podszedł się przywitać. Uniósł lekko koszulę podwąchując i krzywiąc się. Szybko zniknął za przygotowaną makietą drzwi przypominających te łazienkowe chcąc jak zwykle zadbać najpierw o swoje potrzeby. Melissa już chciała podejść by się przywitać, ale Brian już zdążył zniknąć za drzwiami do łazienki. Na jej twarzy przez moment można było zobaczyć zawód, ale tak jak poprzednio potrząsnęła głową i poszła odgrzać jedzenie na kolację. W rzeczywistości Abby podała jej atrapę jedzenia i nakrycia na stół, tak więc Melissa wszystko ładnie ułożyła na stole i czekała, aż Brian wyjdzie z łazienki. '' ''Przez dłuższą chwilę zza kulis puszczał nagranie spływającej wody. Szurał też nieco robiąc starając się jak najbardziej odwzorować fakt, że bierze prysznic. Biorąc pod uwagę to że pół życia tam spędził nikt chyba lepiej nie mógł tego zaimprowizować. Zrzucił też formalne wejściowe ciuchy postanawiając pozostać w swoim zwykłym stroju. Po zakończeniu z powrotem wszedł na scenę przez drzwi łazienkowe podchodząc do dziewczyny. '' '''Brian: '''To już nawet dzień dobry w progu nie usłyszę od ciebie? *powiedział nieco obruszony* ''Z wyrazem niechęci na twarzy podszedł do dziewczyny. Zamiast ucałować na powitanie czy przytulić to jedynie sięgnął po zwisającą ścierkę za na jej krześle by mieć w co ręce wytrzeć w trakcie obiadu. '' '''Melissa: '''Zaskoczyłeś mnie, nie zdążyłam do Ciebie podejść się przywitać *uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco chowając pod stołem zaciśnięte pięści* Ciężki dzień? *starała się zmienić temat* '''Brian: '''Jeszcze się pytasz!? *burknął* No oczywiście, że tak. Ten idiota, nie wiem nawet jak mu tam nie dość że znowu wysypał moją eksperymentalną mieszankę to na dodatek już wcześniej miałem przypuszczenia o kradzieży. ''Wściekle sięgnął po widelec chcąc zacząć spożywać to co przyrządziła dzisiaj na kolację. Brian: 'Firma powoli się rozkręca i była stabilna a dzisiaj znowu ten kolejny incydent. Kolejny też urlopik nażądanko i pracować się nie chce nierobowi a pracodawca oczywiście wszystkiemu winny. ''Wziął kęsa do ust i powoli zaczął przeżuwać. Coraz bardziej widać było po nim obrzydzenie na twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę starał się wytrzymać i przykasłał kilka razy zakrywając usta ścierką. 'Brian: '''Podaj mi kolejną... *kaszlnął* ta powinna być dawno w pralce. ''Przetarł usta o przedramię czekając aż łaskawie jego partnerka poda mu nową. Bohaterka z trudem powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami i wzięła od niego ścierkę, którą zostawiła za rzekomymi drzwiami do łazienki. W drodze po nową odezwała się do partnera... 'Melissa: '''Tak sobie myślałam...może wziąłbyś w takim razie wolne w ten weekend? Dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy, a tak jak rozmawiałam dzisiaj z koleżanką w pracy to poleciła mi bardzo fajny hotel nad pobliskim jeziorem *uśmiechnęła się podając mu czyściutką ścierkę* Odpocząłbyś trochę i zarazem spędzilibyśmy razem miło czas *przegryzła lekko wargę czekając na odpowiedź swojego chłopaka* '''Brian: '''Wolne? ''Spojrzał się na nią jakby mówiła to na poważnie. 'Brian: '''Wyraziłem się chyba jasno. Jestem na zbity pysk, drugi urlop, brakuje rąk a jutro ma przyjść nam dodatkowo dostawa nowych chemikaliów i sprzętu do mojego zakładu. Wiesz dobrze, że od trzech miesięcy opracowuje ten skład i dbam o tą firmę byśmy mieli takie warunki jak teraz. ''Sunął rękę jakby chciał jej pokazać to co ma do swojej dyspozycji. Dwie łazienki, ogromny salon przerobiony tak jak sobie marzyła oraz wiele innych dobrodziejstw. 'Brian: '''Dobrze wiesz jak ciężko było nam na początku. Sprzątanie było świetne, ale nie dla kogoś tylko pod siebie. Na dodatek sama niedawno zaczęłaś pracę w biurowcu. Sama przyznałaś kilka razy, że się tu dusisz. Siedzenie całymi dniami w domu nie wystarczyło? ''W końcu nie wytrzymał. Gwałtownie wyciągnął chusteczkę i wykasłał kolację prosto w nią. Widać po nim było rosnącą wściekłość. Melissa również ledwo powstrzymała się od skomentowania działań Briana, spojrzała na niego lekko wrogim spojrzeniem, ale trzymała emocje na wodzy i nie podnosiła głosu... 'Melissa: '''Zachowujesz się tak, jakby to wszystko było najważniejsze w naszym życiu *mówiła przez zaciśnięte zęby (oczywiście w taki sposób że widownia z łatwością słyszała co mówi)* Właśnie o tym mówię, te dużo pracuję po czym wracam do domu i siedzę, i czekam, i jakoś nigdy dotąd nie narzekałam. Czy Tobie w ogóle jeszcze na nas zależy? ''Przy ostatnim zdaniu bohaterce lekko załamał się głos. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, ale po tym jak zerwała z Rhysem nie spotykała się z nikim aż do momentu gdy Brian chciał się z nią umówić. Podobnie było zresztą z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi z obozu, kiedy utraciła z nimi kontakt ciężko było jej nawiązać nowe przyjaźnie, bardzo za nimi wszystkimi tęskniła. Nie chciała sobie jednak pozwolić na rozpłakanie się przed Brianem, wiedziała że nie zrobi to na nim żadnego wrażenia. '' '''Melissa: '''Pieniądze nie są najważniejsze w życiu*powiedziała chłodno* Myślałam, ze to widzisz, że cieszysz się że jesteśmy razem. Nigdy nie wymagałam byś tyle pracował, nigdy nie prosiłam Cię o żadne prezenty *ponownie zacisnęła pięści i spojrzała na stół mrużąc oczy w złości* '''Brian: '''Strasznie się zmieniłaś wiesz? Od tych kilku miesięcy masz właśnie takie huśtawki, traktujesz mnie z przymrużeniem. Wcześniej ci to odpowiadało. Żyliśmy bez zobowiązań, szczęśliwi i cieszyliśmy się młodością. Snuliśmy takie plany by to osiągnąć i teraz takie zbywanie!?!? Proszę mnie nie wciągać teraz mnie w te gierki. ''Choć dopiero teraz zdecydowała się na ostrzejsze słowa zachowując spokój tak Brian dość szybko zaczął tracić swoją cierpliwość. '' '''Brian: '''Może jednak wciąż trzymasz żal za ostatni raz? Cieszyła cię myśl o rodzinie i teraz znowu chcesz mi to wyrzucić że wolę z tym poczekać. *powoli zaczął unosić głos* Żadnego bachora. I te wywody. Jemy przecież wspólne wieczorne kolacje, miło spędzamy czas wieczorem tylko jak ostatnio masz takie humory. Co w ogóle ludzie by pomyśleli. Nie radzą sobie z pracą, bachora i spójrz na siebie. Ja chwilę byłem w ustronnym miejscu, a ty ciągle podkrążone oczy ''Nie mogąc wytrzymać wściekle ściskał widelec w pięści. Uniósł ze wściekłości i zamachnął uderzajac w atrapę i przebijajac ją końcówką przy czym wszystko podskoczyło. Coraz bardziej odrywał się od rzeczywistości. Nie mógł opanować swoich słów, nieumyślnie albo i być może umyślnie wyrzucał swoje żale w jej stronę. '' '''Brian: '''I nawet nie dawaj mi zaczynać z samą kolacją. Tego się zjeść nie dało. No ale przecież nie masz czasu tylko właśnie o wolnym weekendzie myślisz. Za mało czasu. *ciężko wzdychał spoglądając się porażającym wzrokiem w jej stronę.* ''Melissa w ciszy słuchała słów chłopaka, z trudem ukrywała swoje niedowierzanie. '' '''Melissa: '''Nie mów o mnie tak jakbym była jakąś rozwydrzoną nastolatką, która nie wie czego chce *powiedziała ze złością w głosie rzucając mu chłodne spojrzenie* Możesz być zmęczony, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś pomyśleć zanim coś powiesz. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Zgodziłam się na to wszystko tylko z jednego jedynego powodu, żeby więcej czasu spędzać z Tobą! A Ty masz do mnie o to teraz pretensje? *zaśmiała się cynicznie* Na kolacji nawet nie widzę Cię codziennie, bo zostajesz po godzinach, więc odnoszę wrażenie jakbym spotykała cię jeszcze rzadziej niż wcześniej. A jedzenie byłoby dobre, gdybym nie musiała go tyle odgrzewać *powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby zażenowana tym, że musi się tłumaczyć przed kimś kto nigdy nie przygotowuje sobie posiłków* '''Brian: '''I Jak dzieciaki!? *zaśmiał się nieco kpiąco* A jak mam mówić!? Per Kobieto!? Per Mademoiselle!? Jesteśmy zaledwie po dwudziestce, więc doskonale nie dorośliśmy. Ja chcę coś zmienić i co z tego wychodzi. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Dorośli dyskutują sprawy. W tym momencie oboje nimi jesteśmy. ''Parsknął i wstał. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Zanim jednak zrobił co chciał rozbrzmiał dzwonek od telefonu. Sięgnął do drugiej kieszeni i wyciągnął komórkę. Oczywiście była to na szybko sklejona atrapa pomalowana na czarno z sreberkiem przymocowanym po bokach jako obramówkę. Zamiast ekranu była niewielka żaróweczka świecąca i dająca właśnie złudzenie włączonego telefonu. '' '''Brian: '''CZEGO!? *Krzyknął do telefonu* Tak Brian, co znowu!? ''Wrócił na swoje miejsce i przekręcił się rozmawiając właśnie z kimś kompletnie ignorując Melissę w tym momencie. Melissa nie starała się ukrywać frustracji, której przyczyną było zachowanie Briana. Nie zamierzała zniżyć się do poziomu krzyczenia, by odłożył telefon, wstała zatem i czekała z założonymi rękami oraz morderczym spojrzeniem. '' '''Brian: '''Dostawa przyszła wcześniej. *burknął pod nosem* Cholera. ''Z zawistnym wzrokiem spojrzał się w jej stronę. Wstał i wnet wywalił krzesło zamiast po ludzku zasunąć. Przeszedł obok niej i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Przysiadł i zaczął ubierać swoje buty. 'Brian: '''Naszą dyskusję dokończymy jak wrócę. Chciałaś przecież byśmy spędzali więcej czasu więc spędzimy. *powoli wstał* Zahaczę o sklep. Nawet porządnie nie można zjeść tych pomyji co wybrałaś. ''Dodał na koniec. Jedna z osób z drużyny dyskretnie podrzuciła mu górę od garnituru. Zarzucił na siebie po czym gwałtownie otworzył atrapę drzwi wyjściowych. Trzasnął za sobą aż rozległ się gwałtowny huk po całej sali. Gdy był już poza sceną za kulisami potruptał jakby szybko zbiegał z schodów śpiesząc się do swojego zakładu. '' ''Melissa opadła naglę na kanapę i schowała głowę w dłoniach. Dziewczyna szlochnęła i prawie by się rozpłakała, gdyby nie pomysł, na który nagle wpadła. Wytarła łzy, które zdążyła uronić i pobiegła przez drzwi prowadzące do "sypialni". Po krótkiej chwili wybiegła z niej z torbą, z której wystawały ubrania. Poupychała je tam starannie w taki sposób, by widownia widziała co robi. Później wyrwała kartkę z kalendarza i naskrobała coś na niej naprędce. '''Melissa: ''Dyskusję możesz uznać za skończoną *mówiła na głos w trakcie czytania* Odchodzę. '' Pociągnęła nosem i nie oglądając się za siebie wybiegła z mieszkania, dziewczyna jednak zrobiła to z większą godnością niż jej były i nie trzasnęła drzwiami. '' ''Kurtyna zaczęła opadać. Zasłoniła ona Slayerów, którzy po raz kolejny zmieniali dekoracje... Akt IV: Przepraszam, Kocham Cię Kurtyna wolno się podniosła, ukazując nieco mniejszą przestrzeń do grania dla "aktorów". Zdecydowanie większa część zajmowała strefa "uliczna", na której pojawił się Rhys. Chłopak rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu dziewczyna. Niby wszystko było w porządku ale widział, że sprawa musiała mieć drugie dno. Mimo że uśmiechała się do niego uważał, że po prostu próbuje ukryć wewnętrzne cierpienie, które wyniszcza ją kawałek po kawałku. Przechadzając się po scenie kopnął jakiś papierek, który poleciał daleko za nią. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się. Rhys: Nie mogę tak tego zostawić. *mruknął sięgając do kieszeni, wyjął z niej "telefon" który w poprzedniej scenie miał Brian* 675... *wypowiadał po cichu cyfry które udawał, że wpisuje* Stanął i przyłożył telefon do ucha, oczekiwał na jakikolwiek odzew. '' ''Drugą strefą, która znajdowała się na scenie, była atrapa mieszkania Melissy. Było dużo mniejsze niż w poprzednim akcie, ale równie realistyczne i dopracowane. Na łóżku znajdującym w tym właśnie mieszkaniu siedziała z podkulonymi nogami Melissa. Z głośników na sali dobiegł dźwięk przypominający dzwonek telefonu. Obok aktorki bowiem znajdywała się taka sam atrapa komórki, jak ta którą trzymał Rhys. Po dłuższej chwili Melissa chwyciła telefon... Melissa: 'Tak, słucham *powiedziała nieco przyciszonym głosem* ''Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i pociągnęła lekko nosem. Było tak jak myślał, wyraźnie słyszał jak Melissa pociągnęła nosem. W chłopaka coś wstąpiło, nieznane pokłady energii rozdzierały go na kawałki, serce waliło mu jak szalone. '''Rhys: M-Melissa? Wszystko dobrze? *zapytał zmartwiony* Ty... płaczesz? *dodał po chwili lekko podłamanym głosem* Melissa: '''Rhys?! *zaśmiała się starając się zatuszować kolejne pociągnięcie nosem* Hah, aaa to nic takiego *uśmiechnęła się do telefonu słysząc zmartwiony głos chłopaka* Co u Ciebie? Coś się stało, że tak nagle dzwonisz? '''Rhys: Dałaś mi numer, to chciałem zadzwonić... *mruknął cicho, po czym przybrał normalny ton głosu* Przecież słyszę, że głos Ci się łamie. Co się dzieje? *odparł zatroskany w stronę dziewczyny* Melissa: 'Heh, nie tak łatwo Cię zbyć co? *zaśmiała się cicho* Zdradzę ci sekret: nie wszystko w życiu wygląda tak, ja kto sobie zaplanowaliśmy *uśmiechnęła się ponownie do telefonu* ''Chłopaka aż zakuło w środku. Tak, pamiętał te słowa dziewczyny z obozu, tylko wtedy brzmiały one zupełnie inaczej. Dobrze, że nie widziała go teraz na żywo... 'Rhys: '''Jeśli chcesz to wpadnę do ciebie... i coś zaradzimy. Mam wolny wieczór... *dodał nieco nieśmiało* '''Melissa: '''Jasne wpadaj! Ale już się tak mną nie martw *zaśmiała się ponownie* Tak się składa, że też nie mam planów. Zaraz prześlę ci adres sms'em. ''Chłopak był zaskoczony z jaką chęcią dziewczyna zaprosiła go do siebie. Chyba naprawdę musiało się coś stać... '''Rhys: Okej. *uśmiechnął się do telefonu* To do zobaczenia! *odparł przyjaźnie* Po rozłączeniu się Melissa zaczęła "wystukiwać" adres na telefonie. Melissa: 'I wysłane *mruknęła sama do siebie (cały czas dbała o to by było ją słychać na widowni)* ''Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po małym mieszkanku i zobaczyła porozrzucane w trakcie przez Briana i Abby koce. Zrobili to w przerwie, kiedy zajmowali się scenografią. Gdy Melissa pozbierała i poskładała je wszystkie wzięła się do rozczesania włosów, zostawiła je rozpuszczone, przez co nie było do końca widać, że płakała. Skorzystała też z chusteczek, które Abby zostawiła na małym stoliku przy "drzwiach" do mieszkania. Gdy już doprowadziła się do jako takiego porządku, usiadła z powrotem na jednym z krzeseł i czekała na przybycie Rhysa... Chwilę na scenie nic się nie działo, prawdopodobnie by oddać ten czas podczas którego dziewczyna czekała na chłopaka. W tym samym czasie chłopak zniknął gdzieś za kulisami by po chwili wrócić z pudełkiem zimnej pizzy Grandiosa w rękach. Grał lekko zestresowanego i niepewnego, cały zespół z resztą przyłożył się aktorsko. Stanął przed atrapą drzwi i nacisnął "dzwonek do drzwi", na sali rozległ się pożądany przez wszystkich dźwięk. Melissa zerwała się z fotela i podbiegła otworzyć Rhysowi drzwi. Jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech gdy zobaczyła przyjaciela (stali teraz bokiem do widowni, by oglądający mogli wszystko zobaczyć), a jej oczy rozbłysły na widok ich ulubionej obozowej potrawy. '''Melissa: Rhys! Pamiętałeś *zaśmiała się i zrobiła mu przejście by mógł wejść do mieszkania* Chłopak uśmiechnął się, a jednocześnie posmutniał na widok dziewczyny. Wszystkie wspomnienia naraz wróciły, a do tego jej wygląd... aż tak bardzo chciała zatuszować, że płakała? Przecież ją znał... Rhys: Jeszcze zimna. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przekroczył próg drzwi* Znalazł się w mieszkaniu. Odruchowo zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie, jak czysto i schludnie... Pudełko z pizzą postawił na pierwszym wolnym stoliku. Melissa przyniosła talerze, wodę, sok i dwie szklanki, sobie nalała wodę, a chłopakowi sok pomarańczowy, miała nadzieję, że ciągle jest to jego ulubiony napój. '' '''Melissa: '''To jedzmy! *uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka po raz kolejny* ''Rhys uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, zerknął na szklankę soku... Rhys: Sok pomarańczowy... *mruknął cicho spoglądając na dziewczynę wzruszony* Nadal pamiętasz? *dodał z bardzo wymuszonym uśmiechem, w rzeczywistości chłopak tłumił smutek* Melissa: 'Oczywiście! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć *dodała ciszej* Coś cię trapi? Możesz mówić, że mnie znasz ale nie zapominaj, że ja też Cię znam *uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka po czym wzięła gryza pizzy* ''Tak, zgadza się. Oboje znali się bardzo dobrze, dlatego potrafili łatwo wyłapać że coś jest nie tak w zachowaniu drugiej osoby. Niespodziewanie chłopak przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny i położył jej swoją dłoń na jej wolnej dłoni. '''Rhys: Dlaczego płakałaś? *spojrzał zmartwiony w jej ciemno brązowe oczy* Martwię się. *dodał spuszczając lekko głowę, na twarzy ponownie zaczął pojawiać się burak* Melissa uśmiechnęła się na widok reakcji chłopaka. Melissa: 'Zerwałam z Brianem *powiedziała bez wyraźnych emocji w głosie, po czym uśmiechnęła się i ciągnęła dalej* Ale chyba nie dlatego płakałam *zamyśliła się* Nie masz już kontaktu z nikim z obozu poza mną co? ''Informacja o zerwaniu tylko częściowo potwierdziła to, o czym wcześniej myślał. Jeżeli więc nie płakała przez niego, to przez kogo? Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak jak spalić chłopakowi ostatnie pokłady pewności siebie. '''Rhys: Tak... jakoś wyszło. *spuścił głowę, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił spojrzeć dziewczynie w twarz* Melissa: '''Żałuję tego *uśmiechnęła się lekko* Nigdy później z nikim się tak nie zaprzyjaźniłam, zazdroszczę ci tej twojej kumpeli z pracy... niczego tak nie żałowałam jak tego co wtedy wszyscy straciliśmy *dodała ciszej* '''Rhys: Ona? To nikt... *mruknął kręcąc głową* Czy to był na pewno dobry moment, żeby wyznać dziewczynie prawdę o swoich uczuciach? W końcu dopiero co niedawno spotkali się po długim czasie rozłąki... Rhys: Melissa... *zacisnął trochę bardziej wolną rękę, próbując zebrać się na odwagę* Melissa: 'Przepraszam! *wyrwało jej się nagle i spojrzała na chłopaka* Hehe, niezręcznie wyszło *odłożyła pizzę i wzięła głęboki oddech* Zawsze wierzyłam, że nasz związek nie miał szans i usprawiedliwiałam tym wszystko co nas spotkało, to że straciliśmy kontakt...i że cię zraniłam *po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza* Nigdy do końca się po tym nie pozbierałam *zaśmiała się nerwowo i pociągnęła ponownie nosem* Z nikim nie chodziłam do końca szkoły, ani na studiach *dodała ciszej* dopiero Brian, ale byłam wtedy głupia *dodała z goryczą wspominając wcześniejszą kłótnię z chłopakiem. ''Spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy i zebrała się w sobie zanim ostatecznie się rozkleiła. Aktorka idealnie odwzorowywała uczucia postaci... 'Melissa: '''A na dodatek nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać *szepnęła (tak jak poprzednio zrobiła to na tyle wyraźnie by wszyscy ją usłyszeli)* ''Reakcja Rhysa była jasna dla każdego, kto był zakręcony w temacie... '''Rhys: Tak jak ja... *mruknął spoglądając na dziewczynę, po czym...* Przepraszam, Kocham Cię. Niespodziewanie chłopak zbliżył się do dziewczyny i pocałował ją. Nie było to dobre aktorstwo, po prostu zwyczajnie wpił się w jej usta. Tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, raczej czegoś w stylu udawania... Po chwili odsunął się od zaskoczonej Melissy... a jego burak na twarzy spowodował kompletnie schowanie się w swoim kokonie nieśmiałości. ''Melissa ukryła szok i zdziwienie udając świetną aktorkę i objęła chłopaka gdy kurtyna zaczęła opadać. W głębi duszy postanowiła, że później rozprawi się z aktorem. Cała drużyna uśmiechnięta wyszła z zza kulisów i ukłoniła się synchronicznie. Slayerzy Temple: Dziękujemy za uwagę! *powiedzieli idealnie zgranym tonem i opuścili scenę* Marchewki Sophie Za kulisami ''Możecie opisywać tutaj jakieś krótkie przygotowania lub po prostu spędzać czas poza zadaniem. Margaritta weszła do pokoju i zaczęła się przyglądać makiecie trolla. Da się to wykorzystać w Horrorze, choć na pewno nie sprzyja temu dodatkowa postać. Ale może wyjdzie coś z tego. Zobaczymy co drużyna powie. Dziewczyna postanowiła zabrać trochę dekoracji. Sztuczne drzewa, tło nocnego niebie i inne rzeczy które kojarzyły się z horrorem. Zostawiła tylko Trolla, przyjdzie po niego ktoś silniejszy. Zabrała rekwizyty na scenę, w celu dekoracji. Najpierw zabrała się za rozwieszanie tła nieba, po czym zaczęła stawiać sztuczne drzewa i ognisko. '' ''Charles zaczął sprawdzać światła, przygotował też farbę którą wyleje na trolla, zrobił też z kartonów makietę domu..Kate miała zrobić sztuczną maczugę, jako że nie wiedziała z czego ją zrobić znalazła jakąś kartkę leżącą na ziemi i spróbowała z tego zrobić Maczugę i nawet w miarę wyszła i zauważyła też leżący bandaż pomyślała że się przyda więc wzięła go i Maczugę z papieru i dała je swojej drużynie. Charles przykleił do małej maczugi jeszcze więcej papieru by była większa, a potem przykleił ją do trolla i postawił go na scenie. Benji siedział na jakiejś skrzyni i zamyślony stukał butami o płaską ściankę. Chłopak żuł gumę balonową. Raz po raz dmuchał duży, okrągły balonik. Patrzył z ukosa na pracę swoich kolegów z drużyny. Blondyn przesuwał spojrzenie z Charlesa na Margarittę, a potem jeszcze na Kate. Spoglądał także na Suzie, która chyba zastanawiała się nad tym co zrobić z samą sobą. '' '''Benji: Charles wymyśla jakieś plany *zrobił balonika* Spoko *przebił go językiem*.' Szwed ospale podniósł się z zajmowanego dotychczas kartonu, a tudzież skrzyni i podszedł do jednej z pracujących koleżanek. Nie wiedział jeszcze do końca co dokładnie zrobi, więc zdecydował się nieść pomoc innym. Chłopak zaszedł od tyłu Kate i stanął za nią. Przekręcił głowę, przyjrzał się temu nad czym aktualnie pracowała. Złapał się pod boki. Przeżuł ponownie swoją gumę, przeczesał dłonią włosy i podwinął rękawy białej bluzy. Nie do końca chciał jednak wtrącać się robotę Angielki. W końcu radziła sobie dobrze. '' '''Benji: '''Oby tak dalej *rzucił uśmiechając się lekko* ''Chłopak poruszał się po kulisach spokojnym, pewnym siebie krokiem. Trafił do drużyny z czwórką osób, z którymi dobrze się dogadywał. Liczył na owocną współpracę. Póki co jednak podszedł do atrapy trolla - płaskiego kartonu z podczepionymi z tyłu uchwytami pozwalającymi przypuszczalnie na stworzenie złudzenia ruchu. Szwed przyjrzał się uważnie makiecie, przybrał skupiony wyraz twarzy, podrapał się po brodzie. W każdym ruchu chłopaka kryło się coś jeszcze... Dziwna poza. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że chłopak oddalony od Instagrama bawi się w modeling bez widzów. W tamtej chwili odwrócił sie do kamery i puścił oczko. Benji: 'Daję radę *zaśmiał się w obiektyw* ''Blondyn skończył przyglądanie się sztucznemu stworowi. Zaśmiał się raz jeszcze obchodząc go do okoła. Doskwierała mu nuda. Chłopakowi. Postanowił wrócić do Kate. Stanął za nią i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. '''Benji: '''Co to? *zapytał lekko krzycząc jej do ucha* '''Kate: *lekko zaskoczona odwróciła się i powiedziała* Te torebki z krwią do przedstawienia *uśmiechnęła się promiennie* Benji: 'No i czad *pokiwał głową z aprobatą* W końcu masz rolę horrorowego medyka *zaśmiał się* ''Kilka metrów od nich spadł woreczek z piaskiem, Charles podczas ich kontroli niechcący jeden upuścił. 'Charles: '''Sorka! Nie chciałem! Poza tym Benji, jak będziesz blisko ofiar daj im znać aby odskakiwały od ciebie by wyglądało na to że je gdzieś rzucasz! ''Szwed spojrzał w górę na Charlesa, który jakimś cudem znalazł się na zawieszonym wyżej pasażu. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i wystawił kciuka w górę. Następnie podniósł woreczek piasku i odrzucił go na bok. Chłopak otrzepał ręce z drobinek piachu, odkaszlnął. Widać było, że Benji próbuje znaleźć dla siebie miejsce, rozglądał się naokoło. Suzie w tym czasie rozejrzała się po teatrze, w którym znalazła mała lodówkę dla aktorów. W środku znalazła całą butelkę ketchupu. Kate miała już trochę krwi ze znalezionej farby, ale to nie wystarczyło.Dziewczyna załatwiła więc jej kolejną porcje.W starym magazynie Suzie znalazła stare zniszczone namioty, które uzupełnią scenografie za ogniskiem. W kącie ujrzała tez latarkę która bardzo przyda jej się do jej roli. Benji porozglądał się trochę aż wreszcie dostrzegł z boku cienką drabinkę. Szwed podbiegł do niej i powoli wspiął się na zawieszony parę metrów wyżej pasaż. Natrafił tam na Charlesa. Wyskoczył na niego z uśmiechem. 'Benji: '''Co robimy sir?! *zasalutował* ''Charles zaśmiał się. 'Charles: '''Znajdź coś z czego puścimy jakąś muzyczkę, wiesz taką dramatyczną. ''Charles zsunął się po jednej ze zwisających lin i podszedł do Kate. 'Charles: '''Hej. ''Benji zwiesił głowę w dół i spojrzał na Charlesa, który rozmawiał z Kate. Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać skąd ma wytrzasnąć jakikolwiek sprzęt nagłaśniający. Odruchowo sięgnął do pustej kieszeni... w której tak jak wcześniej, czyli od pojawienia się show, nie było telefonu. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *warknął pod nosem* ''Szwed przez moment zastanawiał się nad powtórzeniem manewru Francuza. Zdecydował się jednak, że nie będzie ryzykował. W końcu liny nie wyglądały zbyt solidnie. Nosiły nawet lekkie ślady przetarć. W związku z poczynioną obserwacją, blondyn cofnął się i na spokojnie zszedł po drabince na podłogę. Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiś głośników lub czegoś innego przydatnego... Do robienia podejrzanych hałasów. Zajrzał za stos spiętrzonych rekwizytów. Odnalazł gitarę zamkniętą w elegancki futerał. Chłopak ostrożnie wyjął instrument i przejechał palcami po strunach. Nie umiał grać niczego skomplikowanego, z prostymi raczej też nie było szału. Benji był wokalistą, a nie instrumentalistą. Jednak wiedzę o muzyce jakąś posiadał... Margaritta schowała pod koszulkę kapsułki z sztuczną krwią i opuściła na scenę kurtynę, by ją zakryć. Ostatnie przygotowania, by zacząć nasze przestawienie. '' Przedstawienie ''Kurtyna była zasłonięta i było ciemno jak w grobie. Zza niej prześwitywał jasny blask ogniska. Rozbrzmiewały sowy i szumiał las. Czuć było powiew letniego wiatru. Przedstawienie pod tytuł |Troll" się zaczynało. '' ''Podnosi się kurtyna. Widać czwórkę ludzi: Margarittę, Charlesa, Kate i Suzie. Zebrali się przy ognisku na campingu. Opowiadali sobie straszne, stworzone, niewyobrażalne historie. '''Suzie: Legenda mówi, że w tych lasach, podczas takich, letnich, ciepłych nocy można spotkać niewyobrażalnego potwora. Zwie się… Trollem. Tubylcy mówią, że nawiedza on ich co roku by zdobyć świeżą krew ludzi. Bez tej krwii Troll umarłby z głodu. Jest to też jego obowiązek. Odpłaca do nam za zło, które wyrządzamy na świecie. Dlatego pamiętajcie, że w noc taką jak ta przyjdzie i po was…by was pożreć Cię. Więc strzeż się W tle rozległo się: dam, dam, daaam. Kate: 'Nie ma szans że takie coś istnieje to zbyt nierealne '''Charles: '*Lekko się trzęsie* Wybaczcie, lecz możecie powtórzyć? Słyszałem chyba połowę tej konwersacji, a poza tym szkoda ze nie ma tu żadnych chłopaków... Sztuczny płomień ogniska zaczął maleć. 'Charles: '''Ognisko przestaje pło-o-onąć, muszę iść po więcej kona-a-arów. ''Charles poszedł do skupiska sztucznych drzew które miały imitować las, Charles się schylał i udawał ze coś podnosi. W tej samej chwili w cieniu sztucznych drzew coś się poruszyło. Tak jakby nie zostało to wcześniej wspomniane, to warto powiedzieć, że za drzewa symbolicznie posłużyło kilka niezwykle bujnych dracen, które silniejsi członkowie drużyny (czyt. Benji) przenieśli na scenę wraz z donicami. Tak czy inaczej, to zza drzew dobiegł cichy szmer. Zaszeleściły długie liście. Można było to interpretować jako podmuch nocnego wiatru lub coś znacznie bardziej złowieszczego. '' ''Ciche brzdęki o jednakowym natężeniu rozbrzmiały wśród "drzew". Typowa, budująca grozę muzyka kojarzona z filmami o rekinach, sprawdzała się równie dobrze w scenerii norweskiego lasu. To samo natężenie dźwięku, zaś w kolejnych seriach dźwięk powtarzany... Złowróżbny sygnał był niemożliwy do pomylenia. '' ''Zza drzew dobiegł kolejny odgłos. Chrapliwy, gardłowy warkot, trudny do porównania z czymkolwiek innym. Brzmiało jak tarcie; szorstko i nieprzyjemnie. Odgłos był oczywiście zasługą Benji'ego. Skryty za dracenami i makieta chłopak dawał popisy swych możliwości wokalnych. Jako wykwalifikowany i doświadczony wokalista potrafił uzyskać zdzierający gardło growling. I używał go w swej improwizacji grania Trolla. Właściwie reżyser nic mu o tym nie wspomniał, więc chłopak szedł na żywioł. Wchodził w rolę, jakkolwiek by beznadziejna nie była. Zależało mu na wygranej. Cały czas. '' ''Pojedyncze dwa blaski odezwały się z cienia za draceno-drzewami. Benji użył latarek, które znalazł na zapleczu. Prawdopodobnie używała ich obsługa teatru do wprowadzania widzów na ciemną salę. Teraz lampki z równym powodzeniem posłużyły za świecące w ciemności ślepia mrocznego stwora skrytego w leśnych ostępach. Po krótkim sygnale świetlnym, Benji wyłączył latareczki, a potem znowu zamrugał. Chłopak rzecz jasna zrzucił swoją białą bluzę i został w czarnej koszulce. W ten sposób był niewidoczny zza "drzew" norweskiego lasu. Szwed wychylał się oczywiście zza ukrytej w cieniu rzucanym przez wygięty statyw reflektora makiety. '' ''Powtórzył się nieprzyjemny dźwięk warkotu, potem znowu latarki, szelest drzew, latarki, splunięcie... No co? Benji szedł na całość. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili by Troll nie pokazał im co mówi Lis... Niepokojące odgłosy z lasu nasilały się przyprawiając każdego słuchającego o dreszcze. Kakofonia rozbrzmiewała i niosła się przez nocną przestrzeń przenikając na wskroś każdego kto był na tyle blisko, aby się w nią słuchać. Krótko mówiąc było strasznie. Doszedł do tego skrzyp i stukot... Tutaj Szwed popisał się po prostu niekonwencjonalnym użyciem gitary i jej pudła rezonansowego. '' ''Postać Charlesa, a nawet on sam się tego wystraszył, dało to mu pewną przewagę w krzyku z strachy gdyż brzmiał on całkowicie naturalnie. Charles jednak otrząsł się gdy już połowa Trolla była widoczna, szybko się odwrócił w przeciwną stronę i można się wydawać ze biegł w miejscu, tak naprawdę biegł około 2 centymetry na sekundę by jak najdłużej trwał jego bieg do obozowiska, miało to emitować bieg przez długą odległość, gdy już był koło kilku namiotów służących za elementy kempingu krzyknął: 'Charles: '''Po-o-o-otwór, potwór, po-o-otwór!!! ''Po tych krzykach udawał ze się poślizgnął na scenie upadając prosto i turlając się za postać Suzie, po czym wstał i zaczął się trząść, czekał tylko aż Benji i jego troll dojdą na tyle blisko by mógł wykonać swoją kolejną akcję. Benji przeklnął pod nosem i wprowadził trolla do akcji. Trzymając dwa sznurki, które odpowiadały za sterowanie górnymi kończynami zielonego stwora, Szwed wyszedł zza dracen. Chłopak musiał umiejętnie pchać wielką makietę. Czuł się z tym tak żenująco. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Musiał dostosować się do wizji autora scenariuszu. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej jest schowany za warstwą pomalowanego papieru. '' ''Troll nie wiedzieć jak znalazł się nagle przy ognisku. Benji pociągnął za sznurek i łapa potwora ruszyła przez powietrze. Cios zwalił cel z nóg. Nie był celny i oberwał Charles. Benji wydał z siebie sykliwy dźwięk, wysunął rękę i pociągnął nieprzytomnego Francuza za nogawkę, a potem odepchnął go silną nogą w gąszcz dracen, które w dalszym kroku emitowały złudzenie imitacji drzew zarastających norweską puszczę. Szwed zastanawiał się czy jest jakakolwiek opcja aby uczynić przedstawienie bardziej strasznym... Popchnął makietę i ruszył na Suzie grającą... obozowiczkę Suzie. Rzucony Charles zaczął dostawać drgawek, potem powiedział niewyraźnie "Ucie-e-e--e-e-e-e-ekajcieee..." po czym wydał dźwięk "Piiiiiiiiiiiiii" co miało sugerować wyłączenie się jego systemu. Charles próbował lekko przeczołgać się za scenę by nikt tego nie zauważył, w końcu miał tam ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Miał on załatwiać takie efekty jak oświetlenie itp.by wyglądało to wiarygodniej niż teraz. Suzie przez cały czas obserwowała trolla i ze strachu nawet nie drgnęła. Obserwowała jak troll szybko zbliżył się do Charlesa i powalił go jednym ciosem. Wtedy z całej siły chwyciła Kate za rękę.Serce biło jej jak szalone. Razem z Kate ruszyły w stronę lasu w głąb sceny kryjąc się między drzewami (dracenami). Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Kate biegła z całych sił za Suzie trzymając się jej ręki twarz Brytyjki ukazywała przerażenie była tak przerażona że zaczęła krzyczeć "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ''Co raz bardziej zażenowany tym w jakim kierunku idzie przedstawienie, Benji starał się mimo wszystko dać coś od siebie. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Chłopak wbrew wcześniejszym planom wycofał się w cień, za draceny. Wyrzucił też nieruchomego Charlesa na środek. Uprzednio upewnił się, że zamaskowana torebka z ketchupem otworzyła się i uczyniła Francuza ofiarą pokrytą krwią. Szwed skrył się pośród lasu razem ze swoją makietą. '' ''Troll z niewiadomego powodu nagle zaczął się cofać. Poruszał się bezszelestnie i zdawał się prześlizgiwać przez nocne cienie lasu. Potwór zostawił dziewczyny wrócił do swojej kryjówki między drzewami. Przerażone obozowiczki straciły stwora z oczu. Zaraz jednak spotkał je makabryczny widok. Spomiędzy bujnych drzew wyleciało zmasakrowane ciało Charlesa. Z głębi lasu cały czas dobiegały złowieszcze szmery. '' ''Suzie z Kate teraz, gdy już trochę ochłonęły przypomniały sobie o biednej Margaricie, która została w namiocie, gdyż położyła się wcześniej spać. '' '''Suzie: '''Musimy po nią wrócić. Nie zostawię jej! '''Kate: Suzie ona pewnie zginęła ale jak już tak bardzo chcesz po nią iść to idź na tą zgubę ale ja z tobą nie idę *Kate jak najbardziej próbowała oddać strach w tym zdaniu* Suzie: Wrócę jak najszybciej Suzie prędko pobiegła w stronę obozowiska. '' W namiocie jednak nie zastała przyjaciółki.W namiocie na śpiworze zobaczyła jednak krew. '''Suzie:' Co mogło się z nią stać? Wszędzie jest krew *powiedziała przerażona dziewczyna* Muszę ją znaleźć. To troll musiał ją schwytać. Jednak obozowiczka bardzo się bała. Nie miała na tyle odwagi by ruszyć koleżance bohatersko na pomoc. Zaczęła więc snuć się po lesie, mając nadzieję że znajdzie gdzieś jeszcze żywa przyjaciółkę. Suzie chodziła po scenie jak omamiona, jak w transie. Powtarzając: Suzie:'Ona żyje,muszę ją znaleźć,nic się jej nie stało... ''Kate będąc po drugiej stronie sceny ukazywała strach i nagle przerażająco krzyknęła na cały głos Suzie słysząc Kate wołającą ją z przerażeniem pobiegła w stronę, z której dobiegały odgłosy. Suzie była już bardzo zmęczona. Od godziny chodziła w kółko w poszukiwaniu biednej Margarity, która była przeziębiona i osłabiona, po kąpieli nad strumykiem 2 dni temu. Jednak teraz Suzie gnała przed siebie nie patrząc pod nogi. Nagle runęła na scenę spotykając się o kłodę. Z trudem wstała i szła dalej. Nie mogła teraz się wycofać. Strach przenikał ją dogłębnie. Z każdej strony słyszała szelesty i odgłosy zwierząt (muzyka zajmował się teraz Charles). Suzie doszła do miejsca, gdzie powinna zastać Kate, ale ujrzała tylko plamę krwi…'' '' Suzie grała złamaną dziewczynę,która straciła 3 bliskie jej osoby. Ta noc była dla obozowiczki przerażająca. Jak bujda i legenda mogła być prawdą? Jak ? Czemu akurat oni mieli stać się pożywieniem wielkiego trolla '''Suzie: Nie ocalę już nikogo. Już za późno * mówiła załamanym tonem i łzami w oczach* Jednak Suzie zauważyła wielkie ślady stóp trolla. Nie miała nic do stracenia. Postanowiła zakończyć tą sprawę raz na zawsze. Suzie przeszła całą scenę i zeszła za kulisy by w tym czasie na scenę wjechała jaskinia (z kartonu) i przesunęło się trochę drzew, by imitować polanę ( rekwizyty te były na kołach i można je było zdalnie sterować). W tym czasie grała przejmująca i mrożąca krew w żyłach melodia. Suzie szybko po tym znów weszła na scenę i podążała dalej za śladami. Gdy ujrzała wielką jaskinie trolla odskoczyła z przerażenia. Ale musiała wiedzieć czy jej przyjaciółki żyją. Może i ona powinna zginać lub wszystkich uratować. Nie mogła zawrócić. Zawsze trzeba iść do przodu. Tak oto nasza bohaterka naraziła się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ona nie wyobrażała sobie zrobić inaczej. To był jej obowiązek Suzie grała, że jest w jaskini. Schyliła się i poszła do przodu. Wtedy zza kartonu ktoś wyrzucił bezkształtną masę ubrań wybrudzoną krwią (ketchupem). Suzie zrozumiała że tyle zostało z jej przyjaciół. Poczuła uścisk w żołądku. Powoli odwracała się… Usłyszała warkot za sobą. Odwróciła się i spojrzała przerażonym spojrzeniem na publiczność. Światła na scenie zgasły. ... Po skończeniu przedstawienia wszyscy aktorzy wyszli na scenę i ukłonili się. Benji miał na twarzy sztywny, wymuszony uśmiech. Drgała mu powieka... Spoglądał ukradkiem na Suzie i posyłał jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Wyniki: Jurorzy uważnie obejrzeli obydwa występy. Temple w czasie trwania spektakli zapisywała różne rzeczy w swoim notatniku odnośnie swoich spostrzeżeń. Gdy obydwie grupy skończyły występy.. powstała i nieśmiało zaklaskała. Pokazywała też kciuki, że było dobrze i podobało jej się. Następnie zerknęła tylko na Wróżkę Sophie i jej werdykt. Jurgita patrzyła na Melissę z zadumą. Rozmyślała nad paroma kwestiami i podała karteczkę Sophie. Sophie również zaklaskała i posłała uczestnikom szeroki uśmiech. Sophie: Wiedziałam, że tego nie zawalicie! A przynajmniej że nie całkowicie... Nieważne. Przejdźmy do ocen. Slayerzy, wasz romans był uroczy! Chętnie obejrzałabym kontynuację. Przyczepię się tylko do tego, że to miała być improwizacja, a miałam wrażenie, że byliście chyba zbyt dobrze przygotowani... Czasami nie trzeba robić wszystkiego perfekcyjnie i zgodnie z planem! A co do moich Marchewek... Wasz horror zapowiadał się ciekawie, ale jakoś tak szybko go skończyliście, a do tego prawie się nie odzywaliście... I gdzie w tym wszystkim była nasza kochana Capricciosa? Miała tremę przed występem? Sophie spojrzała na kartki z ocenami ekipy. Sophie: Okej... Każde z nas oceniło wasze przedstawienia w skali od 1 do 10 oraz dodatkowo w skali od 1 do 5 oceniliśmy, czy wylosowane przez was gatunki, role i rekwizyty były dobrze wykorzystane. Bez zbędnego przedłużania... Stosunkiem punktów 41 do 26... Zadanie wygrywają... ... ... ... Sophie: Slayerzy Temple! Gratulacje, jesteście dzisiaj bezpieczni! Radość zwycięzców i takie tam. Sophie: Moje Marcheweczki... Niestety dzisiaj któreś z was zginie... eee, to znaczy odpadnie z gry. Zastanówcie się dobrze, na kogo zagłosujecie! Ceremonia: Uczestnicy przybyli na ceremonię. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Sophie. Sophie: 'Biedne Marchewki... Nie postaraliście się z tym horrorem. Teraz za karę dla kogoś z was życie stanie się prawdziwym horrorem! *zaśmiała się* Oczywiście tylko żartowałam... A może nie? Może macie coś do powiedzenia? ''Spojrzała na nich z zaciekawieniem. Benji siedział w spokoju na jednej z ławeczek przed teatrem. Chłopak wyglądał na wyjątkowo pewnego siebie. Pomimo, że przegrana była nie w jego stylu i powodowała złość, to na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. '''Benji: '''Cóż... W tym zadaniu zawiódł nas beznadziejny scenariusz *nie owijał w bawełnę. Mówił charakterystycznym, wyniosłym tonem. Na jego twarzy malowała się absolutna pewność siebie* Wyjątkowo mogę powiedzieć, że prawie cieszy mnie przegrana *schylił się i rozczesał dłonią włosy* Niech się dzieje. *założył ręce* '''Charles: '''Cześć, przepraszam, przegrana była moją winą. Wiem ze przegram więc przyszedłem cię prosić o to byś postarał się wygrać i wygrane pieniądze dał na cele farytatywne. '''Charles: Dobra, dużo z tego to moja wina, ale Benji zabił mnie za szybko, a poza tym jeszcze nie dał mi iść za scenę ogarniać światło tylko wyrzucił mnie na środek sceny i jeszcze ta krew, jaki Robot ma krew?! Nieco zaskoczony Brian nie wiedział co się dzieje. Skoro wygrali to dlaczego tutaj są. Zamiast jednak współczuć czy być przestraszony ewidentnie nie ukrywał swojego uradowania. Siedział na tyłach roztaczając wokół siebie tą dziwną aurę niezręczności. Brian: Uwah... Ciekawe dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy. Pewnie wszystkie trzy mnie zbesztają za granie zboka albo znowu coś szykują dla nas coś okropnego. W końcu na żywo będę mógł oglądać ceremonię. *spoglądał na bok, gdzie siedziała przeciwna drużyna* Troszkę im zazdroszczę. Im się najbardziej oberwie. *powiedział nieco ciszej do siebie. Znowu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówi to na głos ale był już nieco wcześniej nabuzowany. Rhys siedział w odosobnieniu, ceremonia jednak niespecjalnie go interesowała, obserwował... krajobraz. Nikt już się nie odezwał, więc Sophie wyciągnęła z kieszeni cztery kompasy. Sophie: Mam tutaj dla was złote kompasy, które służą jako symbole przetrwania. Jeśli otrzymacie kompas, to znaczy że przynajmniej na razie żyjecie dalej! Więc... Do chwilowo bezpiecznych osób należą... Benji... Kate... Rzuciła im kompasy. Sophie: O dziwo Capricciosa też nie otrzymała żadnych głosów! Rzuciła jej kompas. Sophie: Zostali nam Charles oraz Suzie. Ostatni kompas wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... Sophie: Suzie! A to oznacza, że Charles zawalczy o przetrwanie w emocjonującej dogrywce! Wybierz osobę ze swojej drużyny, z którą chcesz się zmierzyć oraz jeden z następujących krajów: *zaczęła czytać z kartki* Norwegia, Irlandia, Anglia, Estonia, Grecja, Niemcy, Włochy lub Francja. Oczywiście możesz też odejść bez walki, ale to by było słabe, nieprawdaż? Charles: 'Jeśli mam jakąś szansę to wybieram Grecję, z nią zaczynałem i pewnie z nią skończę. Marqaritta będzie moim przeciwnikiem. ''W tym czasie na ceremonii pojawiła sie Jurgita w stroju specjalnie zafarbowała swoje włosy na czarne. Uśmiechnęła się seksownie i spojrzała na zawodników. '''Jurgita: A więc czas, na kolejne zmiany zespołów. Powracamy do formatu, trzech zawodników w ekipach. Wskazała na maty fioletową, czerwoną oraz pomarańczową. '' '''Jurgita': Charles, będziesz kapitanem nowej drużyny Marchewek Sophie, jeśli wygrasz dogrywkę, a Ty Rhysie *spojrzała na niego chłodno* kapitanem nowego zespołu Jurgit. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej zawodników i mierzyła ich wzrokiem. W końcu palcem wskazała na Brytyjkę. Jurgita: No i trzecia kapitanka, Kate. Nowa liderka Slayerów wraz z nią będzie walczyła Abby. Spojrzała na swoje karteczki i włożyła palec do swojej buzi, przejeżdżając nim po wargach. '' '''Jurgita': Pizza, jeśli nie zostaniesz salami, będziesz w drużynie Rhysa, czyli Jurgitach. A Melissa dołączy do Marchewek z Charlesem. W przypadku, gdyby Charles odpadł, Melissa będzie kapitanką. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Jurgita: A więc... Brian uzupełni zespół Slayerów, Suzie Jurgit, natomiast Michael zespół Marchewek. Benji. Ty dołączysz do drużyny albo Jurgit albo Marchewek. W zależności kto odpadnie. Oddaje głos Temple. *zeszła ze sceny ponętnym krokiem* Temple weszła na scenę. Temple: 'Wyborem Charlesa jest Grecja, a więc czeka ciebie i Margerittę... ''Spojrzała na kartkę z planami zadań. 'Temple: '''Quiz na temat historii Grecji. 5 pytań, kto lepszy i szybszy ten zostaje. /// Quiz odbędzie się na discordzie jutro punktualnie o 18, bo muszę znaleźć pytania :v Zresztą pizzy i tak nie ma obecnie. /// ''Temple zauważyła, że Charles gdzieś zniknął. Dostała jakąś karteczkę od jednego ze statystyów, że może już iść na pokład. Margaritta również. Lista obecności: Ekipa: *Yanke$ *ElOutsider *Dark *Totaldrama52 Uczestnicy: *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'''Dk]] *Aikko *Katie *Wojciu *Dni bez waifru: 5 *Ika i nic *Susia Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki